Swapped
by Takkie
Summary: What happens when Asami and Takaba due to a certain accident end up swapping bodies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my fans, I've gone on to start yet another idea that struck my recently. Don't fret though I'm still going to finish doing both "Deal" and "My Kawaii Managaka" Its just that I'll also be working on this story.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, Yamane-sensei does. **

**pairing: Asami Akihito x Takaba Ryuichi. **

**Idea: What if something happens that causes Asami and Takaba to body swap? I was thinking that this would be a very fun idea to toy with as there will be many new things for the two to have to deal with. Please let me know what you think of it.**

Brakes were slammed; vehicles collided as Asami wrapped himself tightly around Takaba trying to protect the younger, smaller body. Sirens were blaring in the background as people stood nearby murmuring and shaking their head, certain that nobody had survived.

Asami woke up to the beeping medical equipment and the feeling of an oxygen mask covering his face. He tried to open his eyes slightly, but shut them again as the lights were too bright and caused his head to throb was then already was. He felt a hand move over his face and felt as the oxygen mask was removed allowing him to breath better without inhaling the smell of plastic and chemicals.

"Are you finally waiting up Takaba-san?" this question caused Asami to immediately snap his eyes open, he was certain that the person who had talked was a doctor, a doctor who was currently talking to his lover who could possible be injured.

What Asami didn't expect when he opened his eyes was that the doctor was staring at him.

"Can you hear me Takaba-san?" the doctor asked when he saw the other was staring at him. Asami was about to open his mouth to correct the doctor, but sense that there was something not quite right about him, he decided to shut it for the time being.

"Yes I can hear you fine." He replied as the doctor nodded his head scribbling something on his clipboard. Asami noted how his voice sounded different, not as deep as his usual voice, but he didn't pay much heed to this due to the fact that he was just in accident.

"No vision problems?" Asami looked around the room.

"None currently."

"And how about pain, do you have any pain anywhere in your body?"

"My head." Asami replied feeling it starting throb worse from the doctor's questions, he just wanted to be able to go and see his lover, nothing more.

"That's to be expect, you got quite a nasty concussion, thankfully though there shouldn't be any permanent damage." the doctor explained setting the clipboard down, and looking at Asami fully for the first time, taking in his body to make sure as he was the doctor he didn't note anything else being wrong with the other.

"Where is he?" Asami asked breaking the minute long silence between the two.

"'He'?" the doctor looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him, "You must mean Asami-sama, currently he seems to be perfectly fine, but he has yet to wake up, so until then we won't know if anything serious is wrong." Asami felt more then slightly irritated at the doctor, for he was most certainly getting his and the photographer's names mixed up, for he was Asami, not Takaba, that was his boy's name.

"I should be able to go see him, yes?" Asami asked preparing to stand up at the same time the doctor stood in front of him, placing a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It'd be best if you waited a while longer before getting up, with Asami-sama still being asleep it would be best if you waited for him to wake up. Depending on how he feels he mightn't want anyone in his face." The doctor explained causing Asami to frown, why wouldn't the photographer want to see him? Asami tried to push the matter, but was surprised with the fact that doctor was very firm in his what he said despite whom he was dealing with. Asami wouldn't fire the doctor though because he was a very excellent doctor who didn't make mistakes very often.

Once the doctor left to go check on the other he stood up, noticing how his body felt lighter then he was used to, reaching his arm forward, he noted how his hand and arm also looked smaller. Narrowing his eyes Asami looked down at his body, but this didn't help him much because he was wearing a typical hospital gown, which didn't allow for him to get a good look at his body. What he need was a mirror, something that would allow for him to see his face, and he knew that somewhere in the hospital room there had to be a mirror.

Asami was more then slightly peeved that he wasn't able to find such an object at least not that he could see. Sitting back down on the bed he pinched the bridge of his nose right between his eyes trying to make some of the pressure in his head go away. Noticing the yellow cord next to his bed he remembered that that was what patients used to call nurses in. Giving the cord a firm pull Asami didn't have to wait that long before a nurse entered his room.

"What can I get for you Takaba-san?" the nurse asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Painkillers, and a mirror if you would." Asami replied, ignoring the fact she also called him by the wrong name

"I'll be back soon with them." The nurse replied. Asami could feel it though and if he was correct then things were going to become hell, more so for the photographer then for him, but his mind turned to other concerns.

The nurse returned quite soon with a tray that held a glass of water, the painkillers, and a small mirror.

"Here you go." She told him setting the tray on the nightstand next to his bed allowing for him to grab them himself. "Do you need anything else?" She asked watching as Asami grabbed the painkillers and took them.

"No, that will be all." Asami replied as he shut his eyes trying to focus on anything else besides the pounding of his head.

"The doctor should be back to check on you soon. If you need anything before then though, please feel free to ring for me." Asami nodded his head and watched as the nurse left the room. Asami looked at the mirror on the table. His mind in was in rather high turmoil despite the fact that he didn't show it. There was currently one important thing that really bothered him, Takaba. He hadn't been able to go and see the other yet and it seemed as though he had yet to wake up, he protected the other as best he could at the time, he just hoped that what he had was enough. He had already sworn in his mind that he would make whoever was responsible for everything pay dearly.

Picking up the mirror Asami didn't hesitate as he brought it in front of his face not certain what to expect. What Asami saw was most certainly something he wasn't expecting in the slightest, something that caused even him to almost drop the mirror, he quickly managed to regain himself though and gripped the thing tighter so it wouldn't slip through his grasp. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply before once again looking at himself in the mirror, to find that the imagine in front of him hadn't changed, and seeing how there was no one else in the room it had to have been him.

"Shit." Asami cursed gripping the mirror tightly .


	2. Chapter 2

Takaba woke up to the sound of distant voices and feeling as though his body weighed a ton. He was aware of the fact that there was an IV in one of his arms and that he must've previously been wearing an oxygen mask because he could still taste plastic in his mouth.

Opening his eyes Takaba looked around, he noted the fact that there was doctor in the room, talking to two people who stilled looked slightly blurry to Takaba so he couldn't quite make out who they were. Blinking a few times helped to clear Takaba's vision and he managed to make out the forms of what seemed to be both Kirishima and Souh the doctor was talking to. This caused Takaba's chest to tighten, if his guards were here, then where was Asami? Takaba shifted slightly on the medical bed catching the attention of the doctor who smiled at him when he saw he was awake.

"How're you feeling?" the doctor asked moving towards the bed.

I'm-" Takaba shut his mouth so quick, that it appeared as though he was suddenly struck mute. The photographer knew right away that the voice that came out when he began to speak most certainly didn't belong to him, his voice sounded more baritone then he was used to.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked slightly concerned by the action, even the guards exchanged looks with one another.

"I'm fine." Takaba replied finally finding his voice to speak again despite how different it sounded.

"You can hear and see fine?" the doctor asked scanning his body over, but not touching.

"None." He replied sitting up slowly; surprised by the fact that no one had decided to help him.

"Now that you're awake and seem to be doing well I'll go let Takaba-san know." Takaba blinked in confusion when the doctor said this, but he was Takaba. Before the boy had a chance to say anything the doctor had left leaving him alone with the two guards. He did feel slightly better knowing that Asami was awake and seemed to be doing well just like him.

"Is he okay?" he asked turning to look at the two guards who hadn't moved an inch since he last looked at them.

"Takaba-san is fine, you did protect him after all." Kirishima replied watching as the other furrowed his brow.

"Is everyone here completely mixed up, I'm Takaba no? I'm asking about Asami, not myself." The boy replied feeling slightly irritated that maybe some type of joking was being played, by who he wasn't certain. Again the guards exchanged looks before Kirishima dared to speak; it wasn't like their boss in a situation like this to show any type of emotions, what exactly had happened to him?

"Are you feeling okay Asami-sama?" the guard asked taking a slow step forward, not quite certain what to expect from his boss.

"I'm feeling fine." He growled slightly irritated. Takaba was in the middle of raising his arm to brush some hair out of his face when he stopped to see an arm that didn't belong to him being raised up by him, he blinked at it for a few seconds obviously confused, before looking over at the two guards, again it was the same. "What the hell is going on?" he asked them earning an even more concerned look, this time from Souh.

"You and Takaba-san got into a crash on the way back the pent house, the attacker managed to escape, but the two of you ended up in the hospital. Neither of you seem to badly injured, though Takaba-san did suffer from a concussion, he won't have any permanent damage." Kirishima reported.

Takaba was slowly beginning to piece everything together and he really didn't like where his mind was going, despite the fact that he knew what he was thinking was almost impossible.

"Do you have a mirror?" Takaba asked glancing at Kirishima who stepped forward pulling a compact mirror from his shirt before carefully handing it to the other. Kirishima stood nearby as he watched his boss flip the mirror open and look at his face in it.

Takaba was utterly shocked at the face that stared back at him, he knew the face very well, but it most certainly didn't belong to him. "Now way in fucking hell." He mumbled as the mirror slide out of his hand and onto the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Kirishima asked, though he didn't move.  
>"Everything is wrong." The photographer replied with a groan, it wasn't happening, it wasn't happening, that's what he kept repeating in his head, despite knowing that this was more then likely not a dream.<p>

"Do you need a cigarette?" Souh offered holding the packet in his hand.

"No." Takaba replied, refraining from wrinkling his nose in disgust, the older man may have enjoyed smoking, but that didn't meant that he was going to take up the habit just because of that.

Kirishima was beginning to feel that it would be a very good idea to call the doctor in and have him check his boss over once more in order to make sure that nothing whatsoever was wrong, for the guard though he didn't know exactly what it was knew that something was wrong with his boss.

Mere seconds after the guard thought these things through the door opened up and the doctor followed by Asami entered the room. Both of their eyes locked as the doctor stepped between the two of them.

"I do hope that it's okay, Asami-sama, but Takaba-san insisted on coming in to see you since you're now awake." The doctor explained.

"That's fine." Takaba replied watching as the doctor scanned him over.

"I'll leave you two be for the time being, I'll be back later to check up on the two of you." Both just nodded their head at the doctor who left the room.

"Kirishima, Souh, leave." Both guards froze when Takaba aka Asami told them this. Souh was about to say somethin in protest but Kirishima grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We'll leave you two be. We'll be waiting right outside in the hall." Kirishima replied before leading himself and his companion out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Takaba asked watching as Asami sat the bottom of the bed.

"You needn't raise your voice." Asami tsked feeling as his head spiked yet again. "I'm not exactly certain what happened myself, but obvious we swapped bodies." He replied scanning over his body, he seemed to be in good health, no noticeable injures, but this sorta pissed him off because while his body was fine, Takaba's was not.

"And how exactly are we supposed to handle this situation without alerting everyone that something is up?"

"That's simple, we just act as ourselves." Asami replied, acting as though this solution was simple.

"You expect me to act like you?" Takaba asked raising an eyebrow. "I hardly understand why you act the way you act, yet you expect me to become you so easily?"

"What other options do we have?" the other asked watching as a few emotions flicked through the other's eyes. Asami had to admit that it was slightly amusing to see all of the different emotions and reactions the boy did with his body.

Takaba was very aware of the fact that it was his body sitting in front of him, but what he couldn't believe was the coldness that was shown through his hazel eyes, he was still looking at Asami, but as himself.

"You should learn to reign in your emotions now." the lack there of of emotions in the voice grated against Takaba's ears, everything was still feeling like a dream to the other.

"Likewise you're going to have to learn to show more emotions then that." Takaba replied as he watched a small smile appear on Asami's face.

"That won't be too difficult, right Asami?" the sudden brightness that showed in the hazel eyes mixed with the grin on his face caused Takaba to be taken aback, it was like looking at himself, except outside of his own body. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared though and the indifferent expression returned as he began to speak again. "Its much easier for someone like who can natural mask my emotions to show them, then for someone like who used to showing everything. It won't be so much of an issues when we're together, but when apart we need to both be able to keep our masks on."

"I understand that, but what are we supposed to do about your men?"

"Kirishima and Souh will be the only two to know about this matter, as long as we can act well none of the will suspect anything." Asami explained. "As far as other matters are concerned we'll deal with them as we go." Takaba bit his lip as he tried to process everything only to realize that there was so much else that was going to have to be handled. "Quit that." The displeasure in Asami's voice, well his voice drew him out of his thoughts. "You're nervous tendencies need to go now, it won't do for you to do that in front of other people."

"Right." Takaba replied as he tried to will himself to become calm. "How are we going to deal with everything at the hospital then?"

"We aren't going to have to deal with anything here, because you're going to get us discharged." Asami replied. "Being me means you have the power to make others do what you want. Now call Kirishima and Souh back in, we'll explain everything to them first." Takaba nodded his head as he tried to control the emotions in his voice as he called the two guards.

"Kirishima, Souh, you may enter now." his voice didn't quite hold the power that Asami's did, but it was the best he could do.

Both guards reentered the room with a bow of their heads, standing at attention not very far inside the door. Takaba was quick to take note of the fact that while Souh stared at him; Kirishima was staring at Asami, who didn't seem surprised by this in the slightest.

Asami of course explained the situation while Takaba sat there being quiet through the entire thing. Both guards seemed to handle the situation very well.

"This does of course mean Kirishima I want all of my work for the next week to be completely canceled, you'll also be taken care of any business phone calls and all documents will be given to me."

"What does that I'm going to have to be doing?" Takaba questioned.

"Business of course, you'll be taking care of all of my work as entrepreneur." Asami replied. "Any work that you had for this week will have to be canceled, at least until we get everything figured out. Cigarette." Souh was quick to step forward to take his boss's request. The moment the object touch his lips though Takaba quickly snatched at away from him, earning a glare from the other. Neither guard moved at this point because they were torn between two problems, Asami had given the order, but it was also Asami who'd removed the object.

"I understand that you enjoy smoking and all, but I'd prefer if you wouldn't do it while in my body." Takaba explained as he handed the object back to Souh who held onto while looking between the two.

"Very well then." Asami replied as he crossed his arms, a sure sign that he wasn't pleased about this at all. "It's about time that you called in the doctor so that we can get out of here. Kirishima, get the limousine ready after you call for the doctor." Kirishima bowed his head before leaving to do as he asked.

The doctor entered the room and stared between the two.

"What is it that you called me in for Asami-sama?" The doctor asked turning to face him.

"I want us to be discharged from here." Takaba replied watching as the doctor frowned slightly.

"It hasn't quite been a full twenty four hours yet and I do worry about the Takaba-san's concussion." The doctor turned to the other who smiled at him.

"There isn't anything to worry about with that, it hardly hurts anymore." Asami replied.

"I also have very important business that I need to tend to and I don't have the time to waste here." the doctor gave a curt nod of his head upon hearing these words.

"I see, since you both believe that you're doing fine, then I suppose I can discharge you, but if anything does come up, please return right away so we can look at you." Takaba nodded his head watching as the doctor left the room. Not long after the doctor had left Souh returned with both clothes so that they could change.

Takaba shrugged as he tried to adjust the suit, it fit well, it just felt rather uncomfortable around his neck, he was well aware of the fact that he had to wear the suit because it was part of being who he was. Just the same way that Asami had to deal with wearing the clothes that the other did.

After finishing dressing and being discharged from the hospital they left right away and got into the limousine. Takaba just really hoped that everything was going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize for the late delay my fans! A lot has been going on here but I'm finally back up and running again!**

**Please enjoy the new chapter.**

The limousine ride was a rather quiet one, Takaba (Asami) kept to himself as he usually did and seemed to be in rather deep thought more then likely thinking about the best way to make everything work. Asami (Takaba) had to will himself to be still and not nervous, reminding himself that he was not supposed to act as himself but as Asami and that meant he had to learn to have complete control of his body. The truth was Takaba couldn't help but to feel uneasy because the fact was that despite the fact that he was in the older man's body, Asami was still acting just Asami in his body, except the aura coming from him wasn't quite as intense as it usually was.

Asami's mind was going rather quickly as he tried to figure out the perfect plan that would everything work, he was well aware of the fact that Takaba was going to need sometime to adjust to everything, but at the same time getting everything flowing properly. Out of habit of smoking when thinking he immediately went for his pocket of his pants to grab his cigarettes out, he was rather confused at first though when instead of feeling his packet of cigarettes he pulled out a mint instead. The round kind that was stripped red and white and that'd leave a strong mint flavor in ones mouth for hours to come. Asami had to remind himself that it was the photographer's body he was in so of course such things would make themselves common in his pockets, because he knew that the other liked such things.

Surprisingly though Asami found himself slightly drawn to the though of the minty flavor in his mouth, the smooth candy rubbing against his tongue as he took in the entire flavor it had to offer. Without a second though he unwrapped said candy and popped it into his mouth. The tingle that first hit his tongue was mentally unfamiliar to Asami but his mouth seemed to know the flavor very well and savored it greatly.

Takaba found himself rather taken aback by what he had just seen. Asami had just put the mint in his mouth, and while the mint itself wasn't exactly sweet it was still in the realm of sweets and as far as he knew the older man never had anything to do with anything that was sweet.

"Asami, did you just?" Takaba asked gaining the other's attention.

"Yes, I did." came the older man's brazen response, surprising Takaba by his blunt truthfulness. "Things are going to take a while to set in for both of us." Asami explained as he stared directly at Takaba as he begun to speak letting the other know that he was talking seriously. "Three days I believe should be enough to get everything sent up in a semi orderly fashion. This also means that we must get used to calling each other by our appropriate names." Takaba nodded his head more in acknowledgement to what Asami had said then agreement, three days was a nice amount of time but still to him it was pushing it.

Asami saw the doubt showing in the other's eyes and under normal circumstances he would've kissed the other to let him know that everything was all right, but in his current condition that wasn't for him to be doing, he just couldn't act like he normally did.

"I'll see what I can do in that kind of time." Takaba replied as he tried to answer with the same type of tone that Asami would've, this was something that he needed to take very seriously.

The limousine came to a halt mere minutes after they had finished speaking. Both understood that this was the time that they need to act as normal as they possible could.

Souh opened the door for Takaba as Asami stepped out on his own as the photographer usually did.

Three guards were by the entrance of club Sion to greet them, and all three bowed the moment the two came near, Asami glanced at them while Takaba nodded his head in approval.

Takaba felt strange though the moment that they entered the club because the disgusted and disapproving stares he usually received weren't directed at him this time, instead they were stares of lust and want. It took a lot of control and a very soft nudge from Asami to stop himself from staring at said people. Being put in this position was making Takaba very aware of what the older man usually had to put with and surprisingly Takaba found that there was a lot of pressure behind the older man's just though he made it seem as though it was simple as everyday jobs.

Kirishima opened the officer door before stepping back so that the two could enter. Asami moved over to the leather sofa and took a seat while just stood by the door, not quite certain what it was that he should be doing. Asami gave a firm motion with his head letting the other know that he was to sit down at the desk. Hesitantly Takaba made his way over to the desk before very carefully sitting down in the chair, he felt strange the moment he sat down and looked at the desk in front of him. The feeling of power passed through him as he sat there, realizing that there was so much under the older man's control as he looked over the paperwork in front, making him understand the older man dominated more then he could ever imagine. All of his was causing his head to start spinning.

"Calm down." Takaba was startled from his thoughts as he felt the older man leaning over him. "You're not going to be dealing with any of this today. There are much more important things to start with first." Asami explained as he stepped to the side causing Takaba's eyes to following him. Asami reached into the second draw of his desk and pulled a gun out. Takaba felt himself instinctively freeze when Asami pointed the gun at him as those cold eyes stared at him. "Relax." Asami ordered in a soft voice as he lowered the gun ever so slightly. Takaba tried to do as the other said as the gun was completely lowered, the draw was reached into yet again and Asami pulled out a bullet this time that he placed into said gun. Kirishima was watching the whole situation with a well-trained eye and he knew that whatever his boss was planning on doing, even if it was dangerous he had no right to get involved or stop him. His job was just to stand oversee. What happened next Takaba was slow to react to, closing the barrel Asami twirled it before placing the gun directly against his head with his finger resting on the trigger. Takaba didn't quite know what should be done in this situation so he stayed completely still as he stared the older man who was looking directly back at him, Takaba couldn't quite comprehend the calmness in the other's eyes despite the fact that gun was against his head and with a simple pull of the trigger he could die. Takaba found himself flinching at the soft click sound signaling that the trigger had been pulled but the sound of the bullet being fired didn't follow after it. "Complete confidence is what you need to learn to have." Asami explained as he placed the gun back down on the desk, as Takaba watched his every action, "Hesitation for even one second could cost someone his or her life." Takaba knew that what the older man was saying was true, but he knew for a fact that that was going to be the hardest thing for him to learn to do.

"You out of all people, Asami, should know that that's not something that I can do. Sure I held a gun once, but even you know that entire time even when I shot my hand was still shaking. Its not something that can happen." The way the photographer was speaking while using his body and voice was beginning to grate on Asami's nerves, his body was trained to handle any situation so there was nothing that he couldn't handle, so limitations physically weren't an issues, so the problem rested with the boy's current state of mind. The other needed to learn to handle his fear and control his emotions.

Eyes met and wills battled as Asami stared into his own yellow eyes seeing them filled with fears and doubts, while Takaba was forced to stare at his own hazel eyes which held so much calmness and control.

"You can and you will learn how to do it." came Asami's calm reply. "Even if it takes a while I will train you how to use that body properly, in the same way that you will train me how to use a camera." Takaba's eyes seemed to lighten up at the mention of the other using a camera, was Asami really willing to go that far just for him.


	4. Chapter 4

If asked Takaba were asked he'd soundly deny the fact that he was jealous of Asami's natural talent to easily master anything. On the one hand thought it didn't surprise him that much that Asami quickly picked up the basics of how to use the camera. Though Takaba being aware of the fact that Asami wasn't always the gentlest person when it came to handle things had Asami use one of his lesser important cameras so he wouldn't be as heartbroken if it were to break somehow.

The feeling he felt when looking through the camera was odd for Asami, for in a certain sense everything seemed that much clearer to him. It gave him a little insight into how the other must've felt when he was using the camera. Turning himself Asami caused the viewfinder to land on Takaba, Asami wouldn't deny the fact that the way Takaba was currently sitting wasn't as elegant as how he usually did, but it was one step further then they had been.

"Don't even think about it." the hint of a cold tone in Takaba's voice caused Asami's eyes to widen a small fraction before he smiled as he refused to remove the camera off the other.

"Is there a problem if I want to take a picture of you?" Asami asked as he adjusted the camera slightly so that he was more zoomed in on Takaba.

"I don't mind the picture being taken, what I do mind is the close proximity." Takaba replied as he glanced over at Asami out of the corner of his eye. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the other showing so much emotion even if it was his body that the older man was doing it in.

"Doesn't closer though equal a clearer picture?" Asami questioned as he lowered the camera some to stare at Takaba without having to look through the viewfinder.

"Sure it does, so go ahead, take a grand picture of yourself and send to the newspaper company I work, I won't stop them from getting it published. Great way to ruin yourself I say." Silence greeted Takaba's sarcastic comment causing him to glance over to Asami who didn't really look that pleased. Takaba found thought that Asami's grin was replaced rather quickly and that a high amount of amusement was showing in his eyes.

"Takaba, even you should be aware of the fact that if I didn't get involved to stop any sort of photo you sent from being published that no publisher in their right mind that valued their life would dare to take in any picture of me, even if it was well done." Takaba was about to retort something back when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Takaba ordered as the door opened to reveal Kirishima with some files in his hands, he bowed slightly when he entered the room and looked between the two men.

"I brought in all of the files that are supposed to be taken care of today." Kirishima explained as he set them down on the desk before taking a step back. Kirishima glanced over to Asami who stilled had the camera in his hands, the intense aura that typical filled the room didn't seem to be as bad as it usually was. "Is there anything else that I can do while I'm here?" Kirishima asked as he glanced between the two still not quite certain as to whom he should be taking orders from.

"Yes, you can have Souh get the car ready to take me back to the pent house, you'll stay here to explain a few things to him." Asami replied as Kirishima bowed to him.

"Wait, shouldn't you be the one staying here to help me?" Takaba asked as Asami headed for the door.

"There are still things that I need to do." Asami replied glancing back at Takaba who seemed slightly irritated. "Besides the job isn't that complicated so you should be able to handle it just fine on your own." Takaba scoffed at Asami's words as he watched the other leave the office.

Its more then an hour after Asami had left before Takaba was able to leave, and he hadn't even technically finished all of the work that had been placed in front of him, though this was only due to the fact that there were some things that he needed to clarify with Asami.

The drive to the pent house was quiet as it was dark outside and the older man wasn't there for him to talk to. Takaba did find it though now that he wasn't around the other rather difficult to maintain the image of the yakuza, his confidence was much less when he was on his own.

None of the guards though seemed to notice that there was anything different up with him, though some gave him odd looks as he tried to hide behind the cold image the older man always had, and Takaba was very well aware that one small mistake could cause problems.

Takaba was slightly surprised though over the fact that despite him working later then he had even recently been with his photography jobs he didn't honestly feel that tired, just a vague sense of fatigue, after feeling this, it came as no surprise to him how the yakuza could handle such late nights without much problems, his body had become used to it.

Stopping in front of the pent house Kirishima got out and opened the door for him, taking the folders that he had brought with him Takaba headed for the inside of the penthouse where he knew that he'd at least feel semi more comfortable because Asami was in there.

Entering the pent house gave him a small strange feeling especially considering he was the one returning late and not the other. Setting the folders down in the living room where he knew that Asami liked to work on them at he loosened his tie before heading off to see where Asami was since the other hadn't greeted him when he came through the door.

Though there was no Asami the sight in the kitchen was causing him to gape and he knew that the way he was currently looking wouldn't receive approval from the older man at all.

Food, there was actually food set up on the kitchen table, done very much so in the same what Takaba himself would've have done it, but since when could the older man cook? Takaba was fairly certain that the older man wouldn't know how to do such a thing seeing he had so many people around him who could easily take care of his food without him having to do so much as lift a finger.

"Welcome back." Turning his head slightly away from the sight of the food Takaba looked at Asami to see his hair still slightly wet and his clothes changed from what he had been wearing before. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Takaba decided to speak.

"Did you make this?" Takaba asked referring to the food on the table, Asami glanced over to the table himself for a few seconds.

"Yes." He replied after a short pause as he moved over towards the table while Takaba watched him. "You'll find that you honestly assume and think quite a few things that are rather different then you peg them to be. Seeing as it is late we should sit down and eat, we can save the talking for later." Takaba gave a nod of his head as he headed over to the table to take his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

The food that was made by Asami was absolutely delicious, not that Takaba had expected it to taste bad, for honestly he didn't really know what to expect from the older man's cooking. It was an enjoyable task to eat the food though Takaba had to remind himself that despite the fact that he was enjoying the food he still needed to keep some composer about himself as he still hadn't managed to perfect acting like Asami perfectly. It still surprised him though how much the older man managed to act exactly like he would in his own body, it was sort of creeping in a sense especially because of the way that Asami usually acted in his own body.

The meal was eaten in silence and it wasn't until they were done and the dishes had been cleared off the table, by Asami of course that Takaba brought to his attention the documents he wasn't quite certain about. While Takaba had observed Asami working many times before there were still a very few things that he wasn't certain about not to mention the fact that he didn't know which deals Asami would or wouldn't do. Takaba watched in Silence as Asami used a pen to mark what he wanted done and circled things that were important for Takaba to pay attention to when he was going to be making the deal, he also made sure to write down some notes about the deals that were to be tossed aside and the ones that were to be taken up.

After reading through all the notes and double-checking a few things through with Asami the two of them went to bed. Asami had no problem falling asleep rather quickly but Takaba on the other hand was forced to stare up at the ceiling, as sleep didn't come easily to him. He wondered though if it was because the sleep dynamics had been changed considerable, he had become fairly used to the fact that Asami always wrapped his arms tightly around Takaba's waist when they were sleeping in a protective manner, Takaba didn't honestly think that something like that could really effect him, but it was the only change that he could think of that'd make it difficult for him to sleep. Rolling onto his side he shut his eyes and willed his body to relax so that he might have a chance of falling asleep. Takaba tired to refrain from moving around too much as he tried to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in, for he knew that despite the fact that the older man wasn't in his own body that he still slept very lightly and too much movement would cause him to wake up and wonder what was wrong with the other. If Takaba had still been in his own body, in circumstances like this he'd just have slipped out while Asami was sleeping and lay right outside and stare up at the night sky till he feel asleep, this was of course if Asami hadn't already exhausted him due to certain activities, but not being himself such a thing would definitely cause much suspicion with the guards. Breathing in deeply he rolled back onto his back and shut his eyes again.

The next time that Takaba opened his eyes he was faced with a rather bright light coming in from the window that he was facing towards, blinking his eyes he adjusted to the light and became aware of the fact that there was an annoying alarm clock going off, this wasn't the only thing the noticed, rolling over he found that the bed was empty. He hadn't honestly expected Asami to wake up before him, simple due to the fact that Takaba was used to waking up later then Asami thus he figured since Asami was in his body that he'd end up waking up later. Sitting up he stretched his stiff shoulders before shutting the alarm clock off. Looking down at himself Takaba still couldn't shake the strange feeling he got when he realized that he was looking at a body that wasn't his. Takaba took his eyes away from himself knowing that he was going to have to get dressed and head down to eat, he was rather certain of the fact that Asami had probably already made breakfast.

Takaba was certain that by the time that he had finally finished dressing that it took him a good ten minutes longer then it took the older man to dress himself, Takaba was not use to wearing suits and they were rather well fitting and left him not much room to shift himself around in when he actually managed to put it on. Checking himself in the mirror once more he had headed out of the room and towards the kitchen where he expected to find Asami.

Takaba frowned as he entered the kitchen to find that Asami wasn't anywhere in sight despite the fact that the table was set with food, glancing towards the door he saw that Kirishima was standing there and when the guard noticed Takaba looking at him he gave a deep bow but didn't move from his post.

"Where is he?" Takaba asked as he took a seat at the table, he was rather certain of the fact that Asami was still going to around the house or near the area for he was certain that in his current condition that the older man wouldn't leave him alone with everything just simple because he was no where near used to it all.

"If you are talking Takaba-san, then he left saying that there was some important business to take care of, his guard is with him though." Kirishima replied with another bow. It took a large amount of energy to stop Takaba from spitting out the tea that he had taken a sip of. "He did leave a note for you too." Kirishima offered as stepped over to the table to set the note down for Takaba before returning to his former position. Kirishima didn't feel very comfortable with the fact that it was Takaba in Asami's body, but seeing as the body still belonged to his boss he knew that he should still respect the wishes of Takaba as that is what Asami would want him to do. Picking the note up Takaba read through it but then frowned when it didn't really give that much information as to where exactly the older man had taken off to and in his own body to. Setting the note down Takaba huffed before getting back to his meal, he knew that he shouldn't worry because it was Asami who had control over his body and the older man was till himself even if he looked different and that meant that he would be able to take care of himself, the problem was he wasn't certain exactly what Asami would do in his body. Takaba knew though that there was a much larger issues that he needed to concern himself with, and that was making sure that he took care of the deals that he was going to have to dealing with in the afternoon.

Asami was actually rather pleased to see that no too many people stared at him; it made him feel comfortable because it meant that he was able to act more freely. Glancing back he knew that the guard was still following him, but he was well aware of the fact that he was going to have to lose the guard soon enough if he wanted to keep up his façade. Being in the photographer's body caused him to see things slightly differently, but it still made him wonder how his boy could be no naïve to so much around him, it could've been his years of training but Asami was able to pick out people who'd easily become criminals without having to look twice at them. They were people who while walking their eyes shifted around a lot and they seemed more nervous, each step they took was done in a rather short quick step as though they'd be chased after any second. Running his tongue of the lollipop that was currently inhabiting his mouth he allowed the cherry flavor to slide down his throat. Asami wasn't quite certain why but he was having a very heavy craving for sweets, he wondered if happened in place for his want to have cigarettes, but it caused an annoying niggling in his stomach if he didn't satisfy the craving. Asami had technically intended to leave before Takaba woke up, he had just decided that it would be the safer option to do so before the other had woken him up and tried to stop him from heading out to look for clues on his own. He was fairly certain that Takaba would know who exactly to look for when it came to finding some who would be going after them, but quick enough to notice before he got himself into trouble.

Staring up Asami stopped on the side walked and waited for the sign to turn green so he could go across the road. Shifting the camera bag on his shoulder he began to walk in slow steps and watched everyone around him, most people seemed to distracted to notice his glances as he kept his head slightly down, just as he reached the other side he felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to spin around quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Takaba was starting to lose his patients as he negotiated with the man in front of him, it was just supposed to be a quick and simple deal, but the man in front of him was making things more complicated then they needed to be. Takaba had made sure from the start to lay down exactly how far he was willing to negotiate when it came to the deal itself and he had even provided the paperwork that needed to be signed for the deal, but the man felt that he wasn't being compensated fairly for what he was about to lose, and the amount that he was going to have to pay in cash was way too much for his liking. Kirishima stood behind Takaba and was overseeing the deal incase there came a reason for him to get involved, but so far he was pleased to see that the boy was doing well acting as his boss.

"Everything has been laid out in front of you, when you agreed to making this deal last week you knew everything that I was presenting to you, and you knew everything that you were to have to give to make this deal work, you placed no arguments then and you have no right to place them now." Takaba stated again as he tried to keep a very cold stare on the man in front of him who had his brow furrowed and was rubbing his hands together between his legs in a nervous fashion, he more then likely knew that he could get himself into a lot of trouble if he pushed the limits too far.

"Well you see, things have changed since then." The man started out slowly as he looked at Takaba but made sure not to make any direct eye contact with the other. "And I- I really don't think that I can-" the man stopped mid sentence when Takaba set down some papers in front of him.

"If you can't make the deal, then you have to pay compensation." Takaba replied, as the man looked over the papers in front him, shocked at what he saw. "This is exactly what you agreed to when we made the pre-deal agreement, in case the deal was backed out on the last second, I handed you what you wanted at the beginning of this deal, but can you back what was given with twenty percent interest?" Takaba almost couldn't resist the smirk that tugged at his lips when he watched the man in front of him pale considerable as his mouth opened and closed in disbelief of what he was reading. "Well, what will it be?" Takaba wasn't really that in favor of what he was doing, but seeing as it wasn't technically him that was in charge of what he was currently doing he didn't mind it so much.

"I-I'll make the deal." The man finally conceded after being quiet for sometime.

"Then sign the papers here." Takaba told the man as he put the paper in front of him for him to sign.

Takaba almost couldn't hold back the sigh of relief after the man had left, it was hard for him to do this kind of work, he didn't honestly feel that he was suited for sitting in an office all day and doing what Asami did on a daily basis, he knew that if he was to be forced to do this for too long it would end up driving him insane.

"Might I offer you?" Takaba turned away from the window to look at Kirishima who was holding out Asami's cigarettes to him. "Asami-sama takes one of these to ease the stress on his mind after dealing with something this hard." Takaba stared at the cigarettes for quite sometime, a certain side of him thought that maybe smoking one wouldn't be that bad because a small side of his body craved it despite the fact that he knew how nasty the things were and how awful the smell of them was. Kirishima was about to retract the cigarettes when Takaba reached his hand forward and pulled one of the out of the box, Kirishima didn't waste a second of time lighting it for Takaba. The moment that the cigarette was light, a strange feeling of relaxing passed over him as he sucked in the first puff, the warmth coming off the end of it was a strange yet comforting feeling to his face and it caused him to close his eyes some as he took in the scent and the feel of the object in his mouth as the nicotine started to travel through his system, thankfully Takaba knew better then to get addicted to them because of how much trouble they could cause his body, especially for someone like him who enjoyed running around like a loose canon ball. Takaba's peace sadly only lasted for about fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door signaling that he was already going to have to deal with the next person.

"Let's get this over with." Takaba sighed as he retook his seat the desk and put the cigarette out.

"Aki, where've you been all this time?" Kou asked with a big grin on his face as he kept his hand on Asami's shoulder.

"You made us worry man, after talking about your latest job you just suddenly disappeared and we haven't heard anything from you for the past three days." Takato said as he punched Asami lightly in the shoulder. Asami looked at them for a few seconds before shifting the lollipop in his mouth to one side he spoke.

"Kou, Takato?" it came out as a half question, half statement as Asami looked at who he believed he knew to be the photographer's friends.

"Don't tease us by acting like you don't know us." Kou grinned wide as he smacked Asami on the back almost causing him to flinch noticeable. Asami definitely wouldn't have left the sanctuary of his pent house had he known that he was going to run into Takaba's friends while he was out, he knew for a fact that now he was going to have to act like Takaba more then ever, that was if he didn't want the boy's friends to become suspicious of him.

"Sorry about that guys." Asami said with a grin as he shifted the camera case on his shoulders. "Things have just been a little busy."

"Things don't look that busy right now considering we just caught you wandering around, you weren't trying to play hooky with us were you?" Asami laughed at this question.

"Come on, you guys know me better then to do something like that, I honestly have been really busy up until now."

"Then if you don't have anything going on, how about we go someplace to catch up on some things, you didn't tell us how it went on your latest job." Kou said as he put an arm around Asami's shoulder.

"Yeah, you mentioned you had a job having to deal with a politician that was recently admitted to the hospital." Asami couldn't help but to smirk when he heard about this, his boy really did get some good leads when he wanted.

"It was a rather boring job." Asami replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he followed between Kou and Takato as they lead him to wherever it was they were going to be going.

"So I take it then that it wasn't another thrilling case for you?"

"It was easy to get the photos, the guy didn't even really have that much protection around him, he seemed kinda pissed though when he stopped me taking the photos, but thankfully nobody really chased me that far before they gave up." Asami knew better then to run his mouth too much, so instead he decided to play things on the safe side and tell the two the things that the photographer had told him about taking the photos, though the boy had failed to mention the fact that the person he had gone after had been an ailing politician. Asami was mildly surprised and amused when he found himself standing in front of what looked to be a shoddy bar. It did surprise Asami slightly to see them standing in front of such a place for he didn't think that Takaba was that much drinker, or at least he didn't come across as much of one. Asami was pleased once again to see that as they entered the place that not too many people turned to look at them, at least he was going to be able to enjoy himself a bit.

Takaba could say that he was more then a little worried when it became nearing towards nightfall and Asami had yet to return, he had smoked at least six different cigarettes and down two glass of whisky, and now sat on the love seat tapping his foot impatient as his eye stayed glued to the clock in front of him. Asami hadn't been answer the phone calls he had been sending him and he knew better then to rely on the guard that had been supposed to be following Asami because he knew that Asami was going to have to lose the man. Takaba had yet to give Kirishima or Souh an orders as he didn't want something to happen to them while either or was gone, he just had to hope that Asami would come back soon and tell him exactly what was going on with him being gone for so long.

Takaba thanked whatever person had listened to him because not more then five minutes later the sound of the pent house door opening was heard as someone entered and shut the door behind them. Takaba stood the moment that he was saw Asami come into view.

"Where have you been?" Takaba asked, his voice laced with concern as he stayed the other who was now almost standing in front of him, it was easy to tell right away something was off about Asami, Takaba wasn't certain what it was, but he just knew that something wasn't right. Takaba wrinkled his nose and almost leaned back when the scent of alcohol hit his nose and rather strongly at that when Asami opened his mouth to speak, Takaba didn't fail to notice the fact that Asami had a slight slur was he spoke.

"I was drinking with Kou and Takato." Asami replied as he leaned into Takaba causing the other to have to lean from what the weight pressed against him but at the same time he knew that he couldn't lean too far back without having to worry about hurting himself or Asami. Takaba hadn't really thought about it before because he didn't really think that it would be much of a worry about the older man drinking as he seemed to know what his limits were, but Takaba failed to think about the fact that know that Asami was in his body his limitations were going to be rather different, meaning that Asami wasn't going to be able to drink as much as he usual did. Takaba was caught off guard when he suddenly found himself forced to flump back onto the love seat with Asami straddle his hips while Takaba leaned back and looked at him with slightly wide eyes, while Asami's eyes showed clouded lust.

"Kiss me." These to words caught Takaba completely off guard.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been meaning to do this for quite a while but I'll get to responding to some of the reviews I have been receiving.

Dazzteddybear: Its very hard to cross the two different personalities over and make one act like the other, but I think that Asami wouldn't have that much of a problem acting like Takaba due to the fact that it seems it'd be easier to show his emotions then to hide them as he always does.

Snow-leopard-demon24: Yes Takaba would have to be the top in this relationship, just because Asami won't allow it any other way.

Softoldshoe: I just couldn't resist the chance to do that once, maybe even twice depending on how I'm feeling, but I felt that it would be fun to allow Asami to experience something like this.

Now on to the story.

Takaba was fairly certain that he had a "Deer in headlights" look on his face as he stared at Asami in utter shock, Asami, THE Asami had just asked him to do something, well not quiet asked but it was close enough. The fact that Asami was drunk didn't matter, for he wasn't one to allow anyone else any control, much less Takaba considering the yakuza considered the photographer his possession. Takaba wasn't really certain what he was supposed to do in his current situation, but Asami didn't seem like he was thinking about moving anytime soon, which left Takaba with one of two options.

Asami was more then well aware of the fact that he allowed for himself to become drunk, due to the fact that he forgot the limitations that he had to work within. His vision might've been glazed and his head may have felt foggy, but that didn't mean he was completely unaware of what he was doing. Asami had no intentions on changing the way that their relationship worked, just because he was now in Takaba's body didn't mean that he could continue being in control of the relationship just because he was in control when he was in his body, now that he was in Takaba's body he intended to keep the relationship as it was and make sure that Takaba took control while he was in his body, Asami had very few problems accepting the fact that he was going to have to the bottom in the relationship, for he knew that he was still going to enjoy whatever happened. With his eyes half lidded he wrapped his arms around Takaba's neck causing the other to lean back away from him.

"Why are you hesitating so much, aren't you the one who's supposed to be in control?" his voice came out in a soft slurred whisper as he leaned closer in now that Takaba had no further room to lean back against the loveseat, one way or another he was going to get the photographer to give him what he wanted, though he knew that he had to play by the rules of acting like an uke.

"Shouldn't you be the one kissing?" Takaba asked, nervousness noticeable in his voice, for he was most certainly not ready to be in control, not yet at least.

"But who's who right now?" Asami asked, his breath ghosting over Takaba's lips, as their faces were now mere inches apart, confident and lust filled hazel eyes starred directly into uncertain golden ones, leaning forward Asami moved closer to Takaba's ear so that his breathed tickled the other's sensitive flesh. "Control me Takaba." These words seemed to flip a switch inside of Takaba and before he could even comprehend what he was doing he smashed his lips against Asami's and felt as the other reacted to the kiss, opening his mouth just enough so that Takaba could slip his tongue into his mouth, the two tongues battled, but Asami submitted soon enough and allowed for Takaba's tongue to explore every part of his mouth without a hint of resistance. Asami let out a soft moan when the kiss was broken; Takaba didn't move his mouth away from the other's skin as he left a wet trail down to his neck. Something in the back of Takaba's mind was niggling at him that he was currently doing was completely wrong, not because Asami was allowing for him to take control, but rather due to the fact that he was currently doing things to his own body, things which Asami should've been doing. Takaba felt that it was rather strange though that he knew right away of the most sensitive spots on his body to touch in order to give Asami the pleasure that he was looking for. Up until Asami had come into his life, Takaba wasn't that aware of what parts of his body was very sensitive until the older man had started touching them, but Takaba wasn't really thinking of what he was doing as he nipped the soft part's of Asami's neck causing the other lean to his head back with his eyes closed, obviously enjoying what he felt as he didn't even try to conceal his emotions.

"Are you enjoying this?" Takaba asked as he began to move a hand under Asami's shirt causing the other to have to lean away from him some in order for him to reach his chest.

"More then you could ever imagine." Asami replied before forcing Takaba into another heated kiss as the hand found its way to Asami's chest and began teasing his nipples. The sensations that Asami was currently feeling were rather odd to him, for in any relationship that he had been in he had always been the top for all of his partners wished for nothing more then for him to dominate them. Takaba was strangely different though, because despite the fact that the other had a very strong craving for him, he wouldn't admit it nor would he allow Asami to touch him without putting up quite a fight against it. Takaba was one of the few that had caught his attention and made him feel the feelings of real want, not the hardcore fake lust that never was really satisfied by anyone or anything, but rather a feeling on wanting that only the boy managed to satisfy. Moaning lowly as Takaba continued teasing his nipples Asami ground his hips down against Takaba's lap and felt as the other shivered from the friction. Asami was beginning to decide rather quickly that being on the bottom wasn't going to be as bad as he original thought, Asami's dislike on the situation came from the fact that he was certain that Takaba wasn't going to be much of one to take the initiative to try anything, but rather it was going to be Asami having to lead the entire situation, at least until Takaba came to understand the fact that he was the one who was in control.

Shivering from the intense pleasure that he was feeling Takaba nipped on a certain part of Asami's neck that was sensitive and then sucked harshly on the flesh, certain of the fact that he had left a rather large hickey there without really realizing exactly what he had done. Takaba became aware of the fact that Asami's breathing was picking up and that he was more then likely getting towards the point that he was not going to be able to handle any more teasing, but a certain side of Takaba didn't really want to stop what he was doing. Pulling back Takaba pulled Asami into another harsh kiss, and the other obliged very willingly without a hint of resistance. Running his hands down Asami's chest Takaba stopped once he reached the other's pants line and caused his hands to linger there as he broke the kiss knowing that both of them needed to breath. The two of them stared at each other for quite a few seconds as they tried to catch their breath. Leaning forward Asami rested his head against Takaba's shoulder when he began to feel a certain amount of exhaustion setting into his body, despite the lust that came from his drunken state, the exhaustion was starting slowly cause it to fade away and began to make his entire body feel heavy.

It took a few seconds for Takaba's mind to register the fact that Asami had fallen asleep leaning against him in the few short seconds that was the break after the kiss. Despite being heavy aroused Takaba couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, this side of Asami was something that he was definitely going to make sure to never forget about. Shifting carefully Takaba lifted up Asami and headed towards the bedroom to put the other in the bed so that he could take a shower and attend to another important issue at hand.

Asami woke up in rather irritated and ruffled mood, he had landed himself a rather major hangover, something that he hadn't had to suffer from in quite a few years of his life, not at least since he had become a proper business man and learned how to hold his alcohol. At this moment in time though Asami wasn't a businessman, but rather a petty, bratty photographer who didn't know the meaning of limits or self-control and couldn't help but to get himself into trouble no matter what he did. These thoughts alone were almost enough to cause Asami to groan, the first thing he would do once Takaba was back in his own body would be to teach the boy how to hold his liquor. Somehow though the entire situation kind of felt nostalgic to Asami though when he noted the two red pills and glass of water that were sitting on the nightstand beside the note that informed Asami of what Takaba was currently doing. Asami shut his eyes as his head began to throb worse then before, he was more then certain of the fact that there wasn't much he was going to be able to do, at least not for quite a while.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of the chemicals that Takaba was using to develop the photos was tickling his nose, now that he wasn't in his own body the smell was stronger then he was used to. Asami was obviously not used to dealing with such chemicals, which is why Takaba was having a hard time dealing with them.

Asami watched, as Takaba took careful care of each photo that had been taken as he developed them, making sure that the chemicals had enough time to seep in before taking them away and checking the quality of them. Though Asami had hardly ever smelled the scent of the chemicals that Takaba was using except for on the boy occasionally, he found the smell to be rather soothing in a strange sort of familiar way. Asami had been taking more photos recently, none that were needed for working related reasons, but just to get him used to the feel of holding a camera and to get the precision that was necessary to take good photos. Since Asami had stared doing this, Takaba had as of yet to say anything bad about the quality of the photos that Asami had taken.

Asami felt a rather strange feeling though as he stared at Takaba in his body, watching as the other had the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbow, exposing the well muscled arms as he took careful care to make sure that nothing but his hands were touched by the chemicals used to develop the photos.

Takaba had managed to develop six photos before he had to step away from the strong smell for the sake of his protesting head, he figured though that since Asami was so quick at picking things up that he wouldn't have to show the other how to do it again, at least at this point he hoped that he wouldn't have to.

Takaba was starting to fit himself into his job as Asami, getting used to being bogged down by all of the different paperwork that he needed to look over, not to mention the management of the clubs and any deals or contracts that needed to be taken care of, Asami made sure that he never got to have anything to do with the illegal business that he worked in, Kirishima immediately would take care of any of those calls and Takaba never questioned about it.

Takaba didn't have as many issues holding a gun as he did when it came to firing it, he wouldn't flinch so much when he or Asami was firing the gun, but when Kirishima or Souh did it, he still flinched. A sound proof room, that Takaba never knew about till this point that was in the pent house came into use when Asami helped Takaba to get used to shooting. The room being sound proof meant that none of the guards could hear the sound of the shoots going off. Though Takaba still wasn't that comfortable with it, he made that Takaba carried at least one gun on himself, protection was important to Asami and he knew that in the line of business that he dealt in that though Takaba wasn't currently involved in it and spent most of his time in the office that it would take hardly anything for something to happen and someone to shoot at him and he would have no protection besides the guards around him.

Asami seemed to be rather enjoying his freedom in Takaba's body, maybe even a little more then Takaba liked, for it was rather odd to Takaba to see Asami showing something more then a smirk now and again. Asami was either rather good at managing to show all of his emotions at once when he wanted to or he was losing a tight grip on the harsh mask that he had learned to create, either way it kind of bothered Takaba.

Asami seemed to be having issues too though, mainly with the fact that Takaba was more busy then he would've liked, it was one thing for him to be doing all of that work because he was used to doing nothing more then sitting in front of his desk taking calls and dealing with paperwork, but the photographer was not, he was used to running around and taking photos, not really having much work to do unless a job came his way. He did surprise Asami on one occasion though, it happened when Asami was getting ready to leave the office, Takaba had suddenly spun him around just before he reached the door and placed a rather rough kiss on his lips, unexpectedly startling Asami and actually taking his breath away from it. The kiss didn't last very long though before Takaba pulled away and headed back towards his desk without saying so much as one word to Asami who stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the office.

Asami still needed to spend quite a bit of his time out and running just simply because if the guards had no photographer to chase after then that would definitely be a strange change and more then likely at some point or another questions would be asked about it. Asami just made sure that whenever he was out and about to avoid both Kou and Takato as much as possible, the two always seemed to bent on getting him into some sort of trouble or trying to get him to go out drinking with them, apparently Takaba went out drinking more then Asami had realized. Asami just made sure that wherever he went he knew the two wouldn't be. Asami had found himself though rather addicted to sweet as it were, he had a very hard time not having a lollipop or something of the sort in his mouth, though Takaba noticed this he had never really questioned Asami on this, but rather decided to ignore this for the time being.

"You understand it enough to do it yourself now right?" Takaba asked as he stepped out of the dark room, followed by Asami, who was scanning through the developed photos.

"It should be fairly simple enough." Asami replied as he slipped the photos into the yellow envelope that he was holding.

"Just make sure not to use too much or keep your hands in there for long otherwise you'll end up making yourself sick." Takaba explained while button back up his suit, he still had quite a bit of work to do, but took the break to show Asami how to do that because he suddenly asked about it, it wasn't something that Asami did often, or in a certain way not at all so Takaba didn't wish to miss this chance.

Takaba had gotten better at being able to button up the suit he wore, the only the time that he had problems was when it came to the two top buttons that he couldn't see, so at this point Asami always helped him, Takaba wouldn't tell Asami but he rather enjoyed it when the other the helped, because the soft skin on the back side of his hand usually brushed up against the underside of his neck causing a sweet tingling sensation and Asami tended to smell of cherries, a scent that Takaba was rather partial too. Asami had just finished button up the last two buttons when Takaba suddenly grabbed his hands before he had a chance to pull. Takaba wasn't certain if he was just talking on impulse or if he really thought about what he said before he said.

"How about I skip work tonight and we spend some time together?"


	9. Chapter 9

Asami stared at Takaba apathetically as he thought over the question that the boy had asked him. It was in a way amusing to Asami that the photographer would instigate this kind of situation. Looking into Takaba's eyes Asami couldn't see any lust at the surface, but the way he was acting showed that he did indeed want something, but exactly how badly did Takaba want it?

"And what if I were to say that I'm not interested?" Asami questioned, watching the slightly noticeable change in Takaba's eyes as he took a step away from him.

"I'm not certain that I would be able to handle hearing that answer." Takaba replied back as he moved to close the space between them. Asami didn't allow this to happen though and he took another step back away from the boy.

Asami was rather impressed with how much dedication Takaba had shown to getting the work done that had been placed in front of him since he had been in Asami's body. Asami wouldn't openly admit it but Takaba probably worked harder on his work then he had done himself, though Asami had more leniencies with his business related work since he did technically have two different jobs that he handled, one which he though of as more important then the other.

Asami was well aware of the fact that his back would soon be hitting the wall behind him, but would Takaba really back off if he became pinned? The actions that the boy was doing were very similar to what he did, and he couldn't deny the fact that the boy had learned well to pleasure the body, and Asami wasn't just saying this simple because of the mark that had been left by the photographer on his neck.

Asami's back hit the wall with a soft thump, he didn't take his eyes off of the other who was almost in front of him now. Leaning forward Takaba brought his lips down so that they were mere inches away from Asami's.

"I want you now." Takaba told the other before claiming his lips and causing Asami to grip onto the expensive material of his suit.

Takaba wasn't exactly certain what was happening to himself, but he was find more and more that he was enjoying being the one in control and being in Asami's body, the relationship felt completely different now, and he knew that this was mainly due to the fact that he was now the one that was mainly in control of it. Asami didn't seem to mind the change that much either, Takaba found that he was in fact very indulgent over the fact that he was now mainly the one who was in charge, though Takaba could never clearly see Asami as being the one on the bottom in their relationship.

When the kiss was broken Asami stared at Takaba with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You're learning almost to well." Asami commented causing Takaba to smirk before lowering his head to assault the other's neck.

"I've learned only from the best, right?" Takaba's lips never managed to fully touch Asami's neck before the other side stepped and moved out from under him.

"You didn't think that I would give in that easily did you?" the smirk on Asami's face and the look in his eyes spurred Takaba on to follow after other as he back stepped away from him in the direction of the room. Asami knew that Takaba was going to win either way, but he didn't just want to give in without any kind of fight before that point, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to make the boy play their game of cat and mouse for a few moments longer. It at least allowed Asami to examine the other for a while longer to see how much more Takaba was like the older man then he had been.

Once inside the bedroom there weren't that many places left for Asami to move around to and Takaba even realized this, the fight still wasn't over internally though as the two starred each other down, Takaba already seemed to know exactly what it was that he was going to do, Asami just had issues over whether or not he could fully agree to what was going to happen.

Takaba lowered his head a slight amount, the look on his face causing a very subtle chill to go up his back; this was most certainly a very arousing situation to be in. Asami had frozen for a few seconds and became full aware that Takaba was standing in front of him almost too late, causing him to quickly step back twice to get out of the other's reach again.

Takaba had analyzed the entire situation carefully, and was well aware of the fact that Asami wasn't acting the way he was acting because he was afraid of what was going on, he was acting that way to prove the point that he still had some control in their situation, letting Takaba know that their roles hadn't completely changed even if their bodies had. Takaba understood this very well and had no problem respecting that with the other because he understood the feeling of not having any control in a situation, it wasn't an enjoyable feeling to have to endure.

The two had backed up so far that Asami was forced to fall back on the bed; he did this willingly though and watched as Takaba followed after him.

"Are you okay with this?" Takaba questioned when the two were staring directly at each other, their foreheads touching; it was then that Takaba saw the slight coldness in the back of Asami's eyes letting him know that the other hadn't fully changed.

"Have you ever been okay with it?" Asami questioned back, not breaking eye contact as Takaba smirked at him. Takaba didn't reply as he kissed the other softly on the lips, trying to get a feel for the situation, Asami always knew exactly what to do and how to act in their foreplay and even after, but wasn't all that certain of what the older man wanted so he needed to feel out the situation first.

Asami wasn't all that thrilled with the slow pace they were going; wrapping his arms around Takaba's back he forced the other to kiss him deeper. Taking the hint Takaba deepened the kiss and was rather surprised that Asami opened his mouth willingly to the other. It did bother Takaba to a certain point that he had as of yet to elicit a noise from Asami, not even the softest of sounds had escaped the other's mouth.

Takaba wasn't as good at kissing as Asami but he did a good enough job to arouse the other, but Asami had no intentions of pleasing the other by submitting wholly so soon, Takaba never did so why should he? Moving his arms away from around Takaba's neck he began to fight with the buttons on the front of the suit, the kiss was broken at this point so both parties could adjust and catch their breath, but neither broke eye contact as neither were ready to give in fully. Asami was the quicker one to have all of the buttons done on Takaba's shirt first, but before he got a chance to run his hands over the smooth skin, his wrists were quickly moved to the side as Takaba pulled Asami's shirt up, revealing the other's chest. Asami slipped his arms out of the shirt so that it could be taken off the rest of the way. Before Takaba to lower his head to kiss over the chest Asami had begun to run his hands over the other's chest and down the thick muscles, watching as Takaba shivered noticeable from the action, enjoying what he felt. Asami was forced to bend his arms back some when Takaba leaned down to kiss the other again, his hand sliding down Asami's stomach as it reached towards his pants, there was a slight noticeable change in Asami's eyes that Takaba caught when his hand rest on the waist line of the other's pants. Asami was more forceful this time when they kissed and Takaba allowed him to enter his mouth, repressing a moan as much as he could when Asami softly ground his hips up against the other, sending a shiver of pleasure down his own spine. The foreplay had hardly begun, but Takaba didn't feel as though he'd be able to keep up with it for much longer, though Asami's condition didn't appear much better then this own, his was just better at not showing it.

Asami lifted his legs some when Takaba began to pull his pants and boxers down, a very soft growl escaped from his throat when Takaba purposely brushed his hand over his crotch, making him just that much harder. Takaba was rather pleased with the reaction he got from the other, as he began to lick down from his jaw line to his neck where began sucking softly on the flesh and nipping it lightly. Asami was much of one to put up with being marked, but since he was in the other's body it didn't bother him as much and allowed for Takaba to do as he pleased, while his own hands reached down to start undoing the belt around the other's waist as best as he could, seeing as he couldn't move his hands as much as he wanted to. Takaba arched his back a small amount as he helped Asami take of his belt before his pants were slowly pulled down, Asami purposely making sure that his hands were nowhere near the other's arousal as he did the action in a rather slow manner. Takaba showed his displeasure from his by biting Asami's neck a little rougher, causing the other to shut his eyes from the sensation that went down his spine.

Asami slipped out from under Takaba much to the other's disapproval once he had successfully gotten the rest of the other's clothes off. Asami studied Takaba for a few seconds before forcing the other to lay back, Takaba watched, as Asami wasted no time in shifting his head between the other's legs. It took a lot of control for Takaba to not move when Asami's mouth grazed the head of his member, send ripples of pleasure down his spine and making him almost unable to stop his hips from bucking up.

It was still a slightly strange feeling for Asami to be looking up at his own body, seeing every curve and muscle, how taut the skin was over each of those muscles, these were things that Asami only ever saw when he looked at himself in a mirror, which happened to be very rarely, and still even then the feeling wasn't the same as this. Asami would have thought of this as a narcissistic action, if it wasn't for the fact that any time he and Takaba were at it, he looked at the other's body in the same way. Relaxing his throat muscles as much as possible Asami forced himself to take in as much of the large member before him as possible, feeling as Takaba stiffened with each action Asami did to the other. Asami found the task of deep throating to be more difficult then he was used to it being, even taking into consideration the fact that he was in Takaba body, the task almost seemed impossible, but despite this Asami forced his throat muscles to relax further and take in even more despite the fact that he was on the verge of gagging. Asami was aware of the fact that it was taking a lot of strong control on Takaba's side to stop himself from bucking his hips up from the pleasure that he was feeling, which is why Asami was doing as much as he could to keep Takaba feeling that pleasure.

Takaba came about ten minutes, not being able to suppress the moan that came out when he did, his hand by this time was threaded in Asami's hair, making sure his grip wasn't too tight on the hair as he brushed through it. Asami was forced to take a deep breath as he swallowed everything that Takaba had to offer; it was good that the other came when he did because he wasn't certain that his jaw was going to be able to handle much more.

Asami had hardly moved from between the other's legs when he was suddenly flipped over and pinned by Takaba, a smirk was on his face as he stared down at Asami who was obviously tired from what he did, Takaba would make sure though to show his appreciation of the action in the same way to Asami. Takaba leaned down to kiss Asami, the lingering flavor of cherry mixed with the taste of his own cum caused a pleasant tingling flavor in his mouth, that caused him to crave more of it. Once the kiss was broken Takaba moved his mouth down from the other's neck to his collar bone where began to nip softly at the flesh, leaving light marks as he felt Asami began to relax into the caresses as Takaba moved his hands down the other's sides. Asami felt each movement that Takaba did with heightened awareness, the body that he was in may have been used to all of the touches he was getting, but his mind was not, thus sending mixed signals through his body.

This kind of foreplay was very different for Asami because he was used to being the one who did most of the handling and touching, not it being the other way around, for Takaba always seemed much too nervous to even think about touching his body much, at least going no further then maybe his hands or arms resting on his shoulders, and his legs wrapped around his waist, but the photographer never seemed to go any further then that.

Asami shut his eyes as he willed his body to relax some and just focus on the pleasurable feelings that Takaba was giving him without thinking about much else, otherwise he knew that the whole situation wouldn't be so enjoy able to him. A soft moan almost slipped from Asami's mouth as Takaba teased both of his nipples for a short while, licking and twisting them between his teeth before the tongue began to go further down his chest and stomach.

The next thing that Takaba did caused Asami to feel slightly dizzy, one of Takaba's hands had found their way to his lower back and were rubbing small circles on the small cress that was there, sending heavy waves of pleasure through him as Takaba's mouth worked on leaving small red marks on the inside of this thighs, very near to the other's member. Asami had learned control in these kind of situations very well so despite the fact that he was wanted to force Takaba to move at a quicker pace, he managed to stop himself from doing so, though he couldn't stop his body from shivering ever so slightly when Takaba's tongue came ever so close to brushing the tip of his member.

Takaba was aware of the fact that Asami was more then likely becoming impatient with how slow he was taking things. Takaba was taking things slowly though because he wanted to make Asami feel as much pleasure as possible with each of the actions that he was doing, the same type of thing that Asami did for him. Even though they were light, Takaba could feel each shiver that went through the body below him, because the same thing happened to him when Asami treated him this way, all the pleasure was building up, Takaba did start to wonder if things drew on too long if Asami would beg for what he wanted? Takaba didn't intend to push the other that far, it was just an interesting thought that entered his mind, he did think that it would be interesting to tease the older man now that they had swapped bodies, but firstly he knew he didn't enjoy it when the other drew things out, and secondly Takaba was certain that if he messed with the other too much it would come back to bite him when their bodies swapped back.

Takaba didn't even bothering warning Asami before taking the other's member fully in his mouth, feeling as the other tense beneath him from the sudden wet, engulfing sensation that he felt. Takaba found that deep throating the other was much easier now that the hard flesh inside his mouth wasn't as large as he was used to dealing with, not to mention the fact that Asami's mouth was larger then his own. A soft breathy moan escaped Asami's throat as Takaba swirled his tongue over the tip of his member, before trailing it down, the pleasure that he felt before their bodies became swapped and he forced Takaba to deep throat him couldn't compare to the current pleasure that he was feeling, this kind of pleasure was on a totally different level from what he was used to feeling. His hips wanted to arch up into the warm feeling, but he refrained from doing so as he didn't want to come across as being too needy, there was still a large part of him that didn't want him to fully submit to the younger male, even though their roles and positions had swapped. He couldn't stop his breathing from becoming more erratic and uneven as Takaba continued to deep throat him, Asami felt as all of the pleasure began to coil in his stomach, under any other circumstance he would have more then likely called out the other's name, as it was sitting on the tip of his tongue, but his body wasn't allowing him to process the fact that he wanted to say it, instead it was focusing on all the pleasure that he was receiving and on the fact that he was on the verge of feeling the need to cum. He was also very certain that Takaba could also feel this fact, which is why the other started coming down on him harder and deeper. It was strange to Asami though that Takaba had as of yet to wet his fingers and push them inside of him, not to say that he was craving that feeling, but he had honestly expected the body to take advantage of this kind of situation as much as possible. Asami had honestly expected Takaba to take as much as he could from the situation that they were in, and surprisingly he did, but in a very different way from what he had expected.

Takaba could tell that Asami was getting near to coming as he felt the other's body begin to stiffen more and more, it did bother Takaba though that he wasn't even getting the other to buck his hips up even the slightest amount and noises that were coming from Asami's mouth were rather muted compared to what he thought he was going to be able to draw out from the other. Not to say that it wasn't an achievement for Takaba to take him even that far, but he was honestly expecting to get so much more from the other, Takaba hadn't forgotten the fact that Asami was the master of control in most situations and that despite the fact that since they had swapped bodies he had begun to show off more emotions, he would still more then likely feel the need to be in control of some situations making it understandable that in situations such as these he wasn't going to be that willing to drop himself fully and allow Takaba to receive the full pleasure of wooing him.

Takaba didn't miss the soft when that escaped Asami's mouth when he came, nor the slight feeling of his hips bucking up a short amount as his cock became further buried in the warmth that gave him pleasure, Takaba made sure to clean the other off well before removing his mouth and sitting up some. Looking up he saw that the other's appearance was more disheveled then he had expected, though it was his body that he was looking at. Asami's hair was totally soaked with sweat, his eyes closed as he lay there trying to even out his breathing as much as he could, there was no shade of red coloring his cheeks though, which was a slight disappointment to Takaba, but he was still pleased over the fact that he had obviously been able to give Asami a great deal of pleasure. A certain side of him didn't want things to end there though and without hesitation he moved back up and over the other body, causing Asami to open his eyes in order to stare at the other, the after affects of his organism had yet to wear off as his vision wasn't quite as focused as he would have liked as he looked at Takaba who didn't even seemed to be tired in the slightest bit. Asami wasn't envious of this though, because that was the stamina that he had worked on having for so long.

The two of them were about to kiss again when the phone on the nightstand suddenly started ringing, Asami went to grab it out of habit, when his hand was suddenly caught, forcing him to look back at Takaba who was smirking at him, Almost forcing a low growl out Asami's throat.

"Not tonight." Takaba replied before kissing the other again.

**A/N: I feel very bad for ending the chapter here, but for some very certain reasons, most only Takaba's end the two never got past the foreplay, so there will be no continuation to this chapter. I do hope this was enjoyable for everyone to read though. **


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed since the incident between Asami and Takaba, neither had spoken much about nor done anything to further that part of their relationship, and just like before the only evidence left of it was two hickies that rested around the collar bone of Asami's neck.

The two were in the limousine driving in the direction of club Sion because Takaba had some work that needed to be taken care of, and Asami was coming along because there were also a few things that he needed to look into, work that he wouldn't allow Takaba to even look because of what it was and because he knew how the boy would react over it.

Takaba was feeling rather guilty during their drive though, because he had a lot of phone calls coming in that he needed to take care of. He knew that Asami would be more understanding of the matter then he was when he was in the position of being completely ignored by Asami for the phone calls that he had to take, but Takaba knew that he didn't like the thought that he was being ignored and thus he didn't even want to give Asami anything that was similar to the feeling that he felt.

Takaba finished with his last phone call about halfway to club Sion, glancing over to Asami he saw that the other was leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed, Takaba knew though that he wasn't sleeping, more then likely he was thinking, probably the same thing that Takaba was thinking about more and more as the days went by without much of a change, were they ever going to swap their bodies back? Takaba wasn't exactly certain what they needed to do to swap their bodies back or how the situation even happened in the first place, he just knew that he hoped, sooner rather then later that things would change back, not that really minded being in Asami's body that much, it was just that things still feel rather strange with the way they now were.

"Asami?" Takaba said the other's name softly, knowing that he didn't have to speak that loud in order to get his attention, Takaba also knew that he was safe to address the other by his real name because it was Kirishima and Souh who were in the limousine with them. Neither one of the two guards could even come up with a way that might get their boss and Takaba to swap their bodies, though neither had any complaints with Takaba now being the one in charge because his methods were no where near as harsh as Asami's were, allowing the two to have a short break, though they always did remain on high alert, even more so now that technically it wasn't only Takaba who could be in danger, but now both of them since the situation had changed so much.

Takaba was starting to wonder if maybe Asami had actually fallen asleep when he said the other's name a second time and still didn't get a response from him. Takaba did jolt some when Asami suddenly snapped his eyes open and sat up. A small smirk tugged at Takaba's lips as he watched Asami first pull an ear bud from his ear before extracting his cell phone from his pocket to look and see who was calling him. Apparently whoever it was, was someone Asami didn't want to talk to because he slipped the cell phone back into his pocket even though it was still vibrating. Asami resettled back into his position of leaning back into the seat before putting the ear bud back into place, blocking out any potential noises that could bother him.

Takaba felt pissed off about this matter a certain percent, because the situation didn't matter, who's body he was in didn't matter, it just seemed to that Asami liked to ignore him or at least give off the feeling that he was ignoring Takaba. Under most circumstance despite being ignored most of the time Takaba didn't or rarely ever ignored Asami, unless of course he was in the middle of a very important job and couldn't deal with the older man at the moment.

Takaba knew that this was the perfect time to take advantage of Asami in their current position and he probably would've had the limousine not come to a suddenly halt and had Kirishima not declared that they had reached their destination. Asami immediately sat up, pulled the ear buds out of his ears and unbuckled to get ready to get out after Takaba who was already standing outside waiting for the other.

Takaba was certain that he'd never get used to the new looks that receiving from the people inside of the club, Asami of course had no problem ignoring the looks that he received, simply because they were probably easier to deal with then the looks that he used to get.

Takaba could never really understand how exactly the paper work on Asami's desk ended up piling up so quickly when Takaba usually had to work so late into the night to get it gone in the first place. Fatigue didn't really seem to bother him though so it wasn't so much of an issue that working was too tiring for him to handle, it was more of an issue that there was always so much work for him to do.

Takaba was pleased however over the fact that there weren't any clients for him to take care of today, so he was hoping that things would go quicker since it was just paper work that he would be having to deal with. Asami was already skimming through some stuff that he had pulled out of the bottom draw of the desk using the key that he had on him. Takaba didn't even bother trying to look at what Asami was going through because he knew that the older man wouldn't be pleased with him peering through that type of work, Asami knew that that it was stuff the photographer's innocent eyes to look through. The photographer might've known about quite a few different things from the photos that he took, but even this stuff would be almost too much for him to handle.

Kirishima kept himself posted at the door as he watched the two work, neither one was really in need of his help, so he was more standing guard in case there was someone who wanted to come in.

Mid afternoon most work had been finished, since things had been getting easier for Takaba to deal with he found himself not feeling the need to smoke so much. Asami had finished work much quicker then he had and had been paying quite a bit of attention to his watch for some time now. Takaba had seen that the other had brought a camera with him which made him wonder what was going on, though he didn't think that Asami would be one to take any of his jobs, but then again…

"Where are you going?" Takaba questioned when Asami suddenly stood up and put the camera bag over his shoulder before glancing back at Takaba.

"I have a job that I need to take care of." Asami replied causally as he watched the way that Takaba's face dropped when he said this.

"You didn't." Takaba said watching as Asami smiled a light smile.

"I did and if I don't go now I'm going to end up being late for it.

"Asami!" Takaba snapped as he watched the other leave the room without even looking back once. Takaba bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from fuming any further. Asami could handle himself if what he reminded himself, or at least Takaba hoped that he could.


	11. Chapter 11

Asami had triple checked to make sure that he not only had the camera on his but also that he had his cell phone on him, making sure to set it to vibrate so that if any calls came in they wouldn't give his position away. The baseball cape was perfectly set on his head, making it so that his face wasn't easily visible and he was in the proper position to see everything that would be going on without being easily seen. Now all he had to do was wait.

Asami had already been to the location of where the deal was supposed to be taken place three days before hand. In that time that time he had thoroughly looked over the interior and exterior, checking through the escape routes and also making sure to thoroughly bug it so that even if this pictures he got weren't that good he'd still have proof that the deal happened. He wouldn't deny the fact that Takaba did do a good job when it came to stake outs, it was just that Asami preferred to be extra careful in making sure that he had even the slightest bit of proof that the deal went down. Asami may have never done a stake out before, but he had conducted deals and he knew the exact procedures that needed to take place before the deal was started. He knew that the whole entire place was going to be checked out careful for any signs that someone had found out about what was going down. The bugs that Asami used though weren't going to be ones that would be easily found nor would any electronic devices pick them up. Asami also knew that the same men he saw who came to stack out the area and make sure it was a good one, wouldn't be the same guards that were going to be coming back, it was bad practice to do that. The men that usually came to stack out a spot were usually low level lackeys who didn't really have the eyes to know if someone was following them, they were also ones who didn't have a lot of information, thus if they were captured and interrogated they wouldn't be able to give anything revealing or severely damaging out. The people who would be coming tonight would be much more observant and notice even the slightest movement or noise that happened, and they would also have very good aim.

Asami pressed himself deeper into his corner when he heard the soft creak of the door opening followed by muffled footsteps that made it hard for him to hear exactly how many people had entered the, once the foot steps stopped he heard the sound of the door closing.

Asami held his breathe for the first few moments when there wasn't the sound of anyone talking or move, at least that he had heard, though he knew that they were checking everything carefully for any signs of anything being tampered with.

"Shall we get started?" Asami peered out some from his corner when heard the older male's voice, knowing that more then likely he was the one responsible for the starting of the deal. "I came all this way here to see a good show, and I expect to get what I paid for. So where's this little rat that you said you were going to show to me?" Asami's breathing hitched for a second, and then two when a boy with his hands tied in front of him by rope was drug forward, it wasn't so much that it was the fact that he knew someone was going to get killed that caused Asami's stomach to drop, it was the fact that boy was so young and was going to be killed that caused that feeling. Asami was used to witnessing deals of this sort happening between two different groups, but this boy was much younger then the ones that he was used to seeing, the boy must've only been sixteen, so what was it that ended up making so that he was going to be killed?

"This is what you wanted to show me, nothing more then a brat who doesn't even know how to protect himself?" Asami didn't like the disgust that in the voice of the man who was speaking. That was the problem right there though, the boy couldn't protect himself and it was obvious that he had been beaten before he was brought here by the bruise that stood out on his face that Asami could clearly see as he looked through the camera lens, this was most certainly something that he wasn't going to allow to slide by, this people would pay dearly for what they were about to do.

Asami felt a chill go down his spine when the boy looked directly at him, as though he knew he was there and could see him despite the fact that he was hiding.

"Well at least I still got some pride being a young man, rather then being a disgusting old man who has to skimp and scrap for anything that he wants." The hard slap that the boy received echoed through the room.  
>"Cheeky little piece of shit isn't he? Now I can understand why you want him killed."<p>

"You know though that this is only an off shot of the main branch who brought me here, I bet you didn't even know that I happen to be the son of the head family." There was stunned silence after this announcement was made, even Asami was taken aback by the news, now everything made that much more sense to him, it wasn't just someone boy being killed innocently, the side branch of the family was hoping to take power if the boy was killed because then the main head wouldn't have an heir to take over thus leaving them without any real power to stand with. Asami knew right then and there that he should get the hell out of the place because if things happened to the way he thought they would then the boy did know that he was there and he'd end up getting himself into danger.

"Now that makes much better sense, this little punk here is the key to success I see. No wonder you want him go and are willing to give up such a hefty amount for it. This is going to be more entertaining then I first thought." Asami heard more footsteps before the sound of a gun being pulled was heard, though he didn't know which side did it.

"Where this fun in getting this over with so quickly, shouldn't things be drawn out a bit more?" The boy's statement made Asami second guess who had actually had pulled the gun out.

Asami's mind was racing on what he should do next and if it would be better for him to move now.

"You should know that the main branch has more power then you give it credit for holding. The death of one person or many won't cause it to drop, in fact it will just cause it become that much more powerful, which is why I'd be much more careful in the decisions that I made if I were you." Asami knew that he needed to move know if he had any intentions of getting out without being injured. Guns were going to be going off soon and if he didn't move quickly he'd end up getting caught in the cross fire. Though there was still no guarantee that he'd get out even if he moved now, but it was better then waiting till later.

BANG!


	12. Chapter 12

Takaba winced when a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder while he was sitting behind his desk listening to Kirishima give out the latest reports on how the business were working. He didn't miss the way that Takaba flinched nor the fresh bright red spot that appeared on his left shoulder. Wasting not time Takaba was quick on pulling the sleeve down as Kirishima came over to inspect him. Both were surprised to notice that despite the visible blood on the outside and inside of the suit there was no apparent injury, though the pain was still there as a dull ache in the background, Takaba's mind immediately went to Asami, had the other been injured and was that the reason why he was feeling this pain?

"Get in contact with Asami right away." Takaba order Kirishima who wasted no time in doing as he said. "Also contact the company he got the job from, they'd probably know the location of where he'd currently be if he doesn't answer." Dread was starting to fill Takaba's stomach as he realized that something more then likely was wrong with the other, sadly because of who he was at the current point in time he couldn't just go out and find Asami himself.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to him when Kirishima told him that Asami wasn't picking up, this wasn't technically something to be overly worried about in Takaba's mind because the other wouldn't probably answer his cell phone if he was trying not be located if things were still going well.

Takaba was forcing himself to keep a level head and was trying his hardest to react the way that Asami would in this kind of situation, panicking would get nothing good accomplished and at this moment in time every second counted, especially if Asami was injured.

Kirishima knew exactly how stressed Takaba was going to be which is why he quickly dispatched three others, not including Souh to start a sweep of the area where the signal from Asami's cell phone was last registered, in hopes that the other might still be in the same area or at least someplace near by and easy to find. It took Kirishima longer then he was pleased with to get any information out of the company that gave Asami the job and he had to hand out more threats then he would've like to have. It was starting to bother Kirishima though as the seconds and minutes ticked by that Takaba was somehow still managing to stay so calm, what Kirishima couldn't see under the calm mask that Takaba was learning to wear that inside he was a mess of different emotions. With his current state Takaba knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to relax even the slightest amount, the best that he could as let Kirishima know that he was doing a good job of compiling all the information that he was receiving quickly and efficiently, though there still wasn't enough gathered for them to make any kind of move yet. With it being dark out it was even riskier to plan any type of operation without knowing whom they were dealing with and how many people to expect to have to take down.

Takaba didn't miss the way that Kirishima's face dropped once he had gotten all the information he could on the group that Asami was staking out, Takaba could tell that there was something that Kirishima didn't want to tell him about the group, either because Asami told him not give out such information or because he knew that Takaba would more then likely flip if he knew either way Takaba didn't care what it was.

"Show it to me." Kirishima seemed slightly startled by the authoritative tone to Takaba's command.

"I would very much like to show this to you, but I don't believe that Asami would be pleased with you seeing this." Kirishima replied as he gave small bow Takaba.

"Now isn't the time for what Asami would or wouldn't like, everything has to be looked into equally if we want to find him soon." Takaba told Kirishima as he held out his hand to receive the papers which the other hesitantly handed over to him.

Takaba could feel the bile rise to this throat as he read the reports and looked over the photos, he had to admit some of them were a little too gruesome for him to handle, but he forced himself to keep flipping through the pages and not looking away no matter how hard it was for him. It took a total of ten minutes to look through everything and when he was done he set the papers down without saying a word. This action bothered Kirishima more then a little, and he didn't like the look in Takaba's eyes when he looked directly at him.

"Getting finding Asami, ASAP, I don't care what kind of force we have to use or who we have to deploy I want to find him now. Also get on setting up a meeting with their man branch of the group as soon as you can, tell them this is an important matter and that I want to see them personally." Kirishima would've object about the meeting if he felt that he could have, but he knew that by the way Takaba was talking that it would be better if he just did as he was told.

Two more hours passed where both Kirishima and Takaba were answering phone calls left and right, Takaba was now the one who was mainly in charge of giving orders and by the way that he was acting Kirishima couldn't tell that there was much of a difference between him and Asami. They weren't getting much further in their search and it was harder for them then expected to find the location where cell phone was last located.

Takaba was even running out of ideas as he tried to think how he thought Asami would think if he got into danger, Takaba knew that his cell phone would be a key point in all of this because it had a tracking device on it, Asami hardly ever used it to find unless he got himself into some sort of trouble that he needed help getting out of, so he doubted that Asami would get flustered enough to lose it somewhere, more then likely he'd think of a way to use it as an advantage. He knew that if they could find the way into the warehouse then there'd be no problems finding Asami, but it seemed that getting to the entrance was tricky, even when questioned the person who had handed out the job admitted into not really knowing how to get inside.

With it now being past midnight they were running out of sources that they could use, thankfully by this point though Kirishima had managed to set up an appointment, one that would be taking place within an hour, an hour more is what Takaba reminded himself that Asami had to wait, in one more hour though Asami could end up dead if he didn't use that time wisely. His only hope was that this wouldn't just lead him to another useless dead end.

Takaba decided that it wouldn't hurt for him to get there early and had Kirishima get the limousine already for him, he also made sure to have two cars tail closely behind him, each with eight people in side knowing that that would be more then enough to handle any situation that came up. At this point in time it appeared as though Kirishima was more bothered then Takaba actually was, because Takaba had no choice but to put his faith in Asami that the other wouldn't die by the time that he was found. At least that is what he hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

"You should learn to be more careful." Asami sighed when he saw how filthy Takaba was not to mention the few visible bruises on the other's face.

"_Come on, nothing that major really happened, there weren't any gun shots even fired at me." Asami didn't seem that pleased by Takaba's words. "Beside this is my job and I already told you before that once I make it big it's going to then be up to me to take care of you." This granted Takaba a small smirk from Asami. What Takaba wasn't telling Asami though was that this was his only way of helping himself to get back up on his fee after the whole Hong Kong incident. Takaba didn't feel that it was right to rely on Asami all the time for support, he needed to learn to support himself again._

Takaba hadn't honestly thought that there'd come a time when he'd be keeping a gun on himself, more importantly being the one to put it on and load it. He did find it rather hard though to stop his hands from shaking as he slipped under his vest where Asami always kept the holster, two of them to exact, though Takaba doubted the fact that two guns would be necessary for what he was going, he even doubted that he'd need the one gun that was currently on him, but he wanted to be safe.

When the car stopped Takaba stepped out quick, adjusting his suit with Kirishima at his heels. The two doors were opened to him without hesitation by two guards who bowed deeply at him, he didn't even spare them a look as he quickly entered the building where he was escorted to a room by a female servant who kept her head bowed the entire time.

It took Takaba's eyes a few moments to adjust to the dimly light room and the fact that there was someone sitting at one end of the low table.

A man who looked to not be much older then thirty five was sitting at the table, a smile on his face which Takaba could tell was of pure malice, more then likely meaning he wasn't that found of Asami or there was something going on that was putting him in a bad mood at the current moment in time.

Sitting at the table Takaba crossed his legs before both men bowed their heads at each other in greeting, the other picked up his small glass that held sake in it, though Takaba didn't follow this action, not because he was suspicious of what could've been put in the glass, but rather because he wasn't in much of a mood to drink.

"It has been, what five years since the last time that we saw each other?"

"I do apologize for coming to see you so suddenly." Takaba replied with a low bow of his head.

"No need to apologize, I'm just well aware of the fact that you wouldn't just come to see an old friend like me unless you were in need of something important. Not to say that I mind that, but at the same I am also having some problems my self." Takaba raised his head and looked at the man with questioning eye, figuring this was better then right out asking the man what was wrong. The man sighed deeply before putting down his sake glass, hesitating a few seconds before speaking. "It has come to my attention that my son was recently taking by one of our side branches, to where I am not certain as all contact has been cut off, but from what I know and have been able to find out by searching, they're planning on killing him if he isn't already dead by this point in time."

"I'm terrible sorry to hear this news, I think that in this situation though that we'll easily be able to help each other." Takaba informed the man who seemed interested in his words.

"In what way if I may be so bold as to inquire, you're not the type of person to lose something so easily, is it possible that this side branch has also done something to you?" Takaba extracted a picture of himself, well Asami from his pocket and showed it to the other. The other carefully took the photo and looked it over.

"Have you seen him before?" Takaba asked when the man set the photo down, his eyes scanning back and forth as though thinking about this matter carefully.

"I can't say I have, I take it by the fact that you carry a photo of him on you that he must be someone very important to you." Takaba ignored this comment and continued speaking.

"He's a freelance photographer who works specifically in the line of criminals, he does stack outs and takes photos of meeting and deals that are going between the different groups in order to take them down."

"Are you saying that he got involved with the side branch?"

"I cannot be certain about that, all I know is that he was supposed to be doing a stack out tonight and has yet to return, and when questioning about the job that he was taking I found that the name of your group came up as being involved. It is possible that he just hasn't gotten in contact with me and is still busy, but I also fear that the worst has possible happened to him." Takaba replied, trying to keep his emotions to the side as he waited to hear what the other had to say to him.

"It is true that he might've gotten involved with them then it would be great benefit for us both to locate them, even if the worst has possible already happened to my son and your photographer. My men have already been sweeping the whole area carefully as they look for any clues or any members from that branch that they might be able to get information from."

"My men are currently doing the same, they've found the area where the deal was supposed to be taking place in, the only problem is find the entrance to get to that area, it seems as though it has been sealed off and is almost impossible to get into." Takaba replied,

"Depending on where this spot is and how many people are around the area my men should have no problem breaking into it, my men have yet to find a place that they can't get into, even if force is necessary."

"Then I'll be certain to contact my men right away and tell them not to shot anyone before having them identify themselves and letting them know what they are doing there." Takaba felt a slight amount of excitement building up inside of him from what appeared to be such good news, but he knew better then to get his hopes up too high because one in a million things could happen at this point in time that could end up making things more complicated.

Kirishima was quick to phone the men under his charge and ask them for the directions to the warehouse or at leas the nearby area and he also told them to stand by for further orders and to expect some help soon and he was very specific in telling them not to shoot anyone on sight.

"Kirishima, with all of the time that it has taken us thus far, what are the high chances that Asami is still alive?" Takaba asked once they were back inside of the limousine and he felt his emotions getting the better of himself again, mainly the dread thought that Asami might possible be dead setting in.

"If I know him well enough, then depending on how bad the injury is, the chances of him actually dying are very low, you should know that he is very resourceful even when he has hardly anything at his disposal. The extent of the injury is the only thing that we will have to worry about." This words didn't really help to easy Takaba that much and in fact they just caused him to worry about Asami that much more.


	14. Chapter 14

Asami's ears were pounding and his vision was blurry as he rested up against the side of the warehouse in one of the furthest corners where it would be hard for anyone to notice him. The pain in his shoulder was horrible, but for the moment he wasn't really concerned about it, nor was he trying to pay much attention to it, as he tried his hardest to listen for the sound of possible approaching footsteps.

Asami was well aware of the fact that if he was spotted by someone that things could get really bad for him, but at the same time he didn't care if someone did see him because he was certain that he could deal with whoever it was. He knew that they were probably looking for him anyway because he had been shot, Asami wasn't certain as to who it was that shot him, but whoever it was knew that he was there and had to have excellent aim on top of that to hit him so directly.

Asami was thankful though of the fact that at least the arm he was shot in happened to be his left arm, which wasn't his dominate arm so he wasn't left totally defenseless.

"You know you're quite cleaver," Asami jolted some at the sound of the voice, only due to the fact that of how close it sounded to his location. "Even after being shot so point blank in the shoulder, I'm surprised that you still managed to get away so quickly." As the voice got closer, Asami recognized it to belong to the kid, the same one who was about to get killed, at least he was right about who had been killed back there. "You did end up leaving something a little important behind back there though, free lance photographer Takaba Akihito." Hearing these words Asami immediately reached into his pocket to find that his cell phone was no longer there, he tsked softly at this annoying fact. "I'm guessing that you know picked up on what it was? Well if you have then good. Those men that are now dead back there, I'm guessing those were the ones that you were interested in targeting?" the other waited a few seconds to see if Asami would speak before continuing on. "Unlike those guys back there, I'm still young, sane, and perfectly able to think for myself, so I'm still a very reasonable person. So how you come out and we talk this over, I'm certain that you're injury must be fairly painful, not to mention bad and will more then likely need to be treated soon. So the sooner we get this over with the better for both of us, don't you agree?" Asami was aware of the fact that he had a very large gamble to make at this point in time, he was rather certain that the other was just bluffing about what he was saying and that the moment the boy got off him what he wanted he would hesitate to shoot and kill him, but at the same time Asami was aware of the fact that the only way he was going to be able to get out of where he was at was by going past the other. If his shoulder hadn't been injured there was no doubt in Asami's mind he could've gotten himself over the wall that was directly behind him. "And just to make things a little more fair for you since I know you're name I'll tell you mine, at least my first name, my name is Raido." Taking a deep breath Asami steadied himself, as he got ready to move out to where the other would be able to see him.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to him that Raido was already looking at him when he came into view, meaning that the other already knew where he was.

"See no gun." Raido assured Asami as he held up his hands to prove this fact; Asami wasn't any more trusting of the other because of this, in fact it made him warier. Raido studied Asami for a few seconds, mainly paying attention to the trail of the red that was slowly dripping done Asami's left arm. "I'll give you a large amount of credit for being so through when it came to trying and getting information on them. I see that you didn't even waste your phone despite losing it." Raido held up the phone and flipped it open to show off the recording light that was still on. "I'm not concerned over the fact that you wanted to target them, but the one simple problem is that I cannot afford for you to have any information on my side of the group, that would be too dangerous for us. I think that you agree that I'd be safe to get rid of all this information seeing as the people you were targeting are no more?" Raido looked at Asami questioningly, waiting for answer, but when after about a minute passed by and Asami didn't say anything Raido gave a small shrug of his shoulder before shutting of the recording and scanning through the phone to delete it.

"I can have it back now, right?" Asami questioned as he held out his good hand once the other had deleted what he wanted.

"Where's your camera?" Raido asked as he kept the phone out of the other's reach.

"You can look over it, but I assure you that no photos were taken." Asami replied as he mentioned with his good arm in the direction that he had left the camera and bag. Raido seemed to ponder over going over to retrieve the camera, but he appeared to be too suspicious of Asami to want to go near the other.

"Hand it to me." Raido ordered watching the slight change in Asami's eyes when he gave the order, the look caused Raido to smirk. "What, you don't like being ordered around? Well I'm not that trusting to just walk right past you to grab that camera, I'm certain that if I did that you'd have no problem tackling me if you got the chance. So just give it to me." Asami was thankful over the fact that he was good at thinking quickly, to know that there were three different ways he could handle the situation in front of him. Raido's attitude was proving him right as the seconds went by and that wasn't exactly a good thing, because that meant that the chance of him getting killed was getting higher as the seconds passed by.

"How about we just swap sides? I don't think that with the condition my left arm is in that I can do it, it already hurts too much to move it even the slightest amount." Asami told the other, proving his point by wincing when he attempted to just move his fingers. Raido was silent for a few seconds before smirking again.

"Alright then, you come over here first and then I'll go over there, fair enough?" Asami nodded his head in agreement before slowly beginning to move over to where the other was, taking his time as he knew if he moved too quickly he'd more then likely black out.

Once he was standing almost directly next to Raido the other moved, passed him and in the direction of where the camera was.

Asami was well aware of the fact that was he was about to do next Takaba wouldn't be that pleased with him about, but he didn't have much of another choice at the moment.

Pushing the pain to the side again he reached slowly into his left pocket and fisted something before slowly starting to move in the direction that Raido was in.

He didn't get many steps towards the other before he was almost face to face with a gun.

"You though that I wouldn't pick up this quickly?" Raido questioned as Asami took a hesitant step back. "I knew right away that the camera wasn't going to be here, it was obvious by your behavior. I told you already that I'm a reasonable person, but at the same time I'm not a person that likes to be messed with, the more trouble you cause the less likely I am to let you go. So why don't you hand over the camera now before I start getting a little more pissed?" Raido watched the flickering emotions that passed through Asami's eyes until they landed on one with that he was pleased with, compliance.

Asami slowly began to pull the camera out of his pocket with his left arm. He closed his eyes, stopping for a second, before opening them again, he was aware that he was taking a huge gamble with what he was planning on doing next, but he also knew that at the same time he didn't have another choice, especially since a gun was now being pulled.

Raido was one second too slow at this point to realize what exactly it was that Asami was getting ready to, until the point that the camera smacked him directly in the face with more force then he had expected. Asami didn't waste a second at this point either, he rammed into Raido who still hadn't quite recovered and tried to wrestle the gun from his grip, Asami's grip on the gun lasted only a few seconds Raido knocked him off forcing him to lose his grip on the gun and sending it flying a few feet away from them. Being that much closer to the gun Asami tried to reach for it but it was quickly shoved out of his reach by Raido's foot, not wasting a second Asami swung his left foot out, catching the other off guard and causing him to fall. If Asami knew that he could get away with it he'd have pinned other and not worried about the gun, but with half his strength already gone he knew that the gun would be the better option, especially when he heard the sound of click metal.

Asami was tackled once again when he had almost reached the gun, Raido had used most of his direct weight on Asami's left side, causing his arm a great deal of pain and pressure, reacting quickly though Asami swung his head back and smacked the other right in face, earning himself a curse from Raido as the other lost some of his balance, giving Asami enough room to reach the gun.

Both weapons were moved at the same as Asami flipped himself over, the feeling of cold metal against his throat didn't cause Asami to panic, and it seemed to surprise Raido more then a little when Asami suddenly smirked.

"Go ahead and kill me." Asami told Raido as he exposed more of his throat to the other, catching him off guard.

"What?" Raido questioned, not certain that he had heard Asami properly.

"I told you go to ahead and kill me." Asami repeated, making his throat completely vulnerable for the other. "That is if you can."


	15. Chapter 15

Asami knew for a fact that the situation that he had gotten in could easily be won by psychological means. Raido was still a young kid as it were, it was one thing for him to kill someone who was much older then him, shooting with a gun was a totally different situation too, there was no need to see blood up close. Asami was taking all of this from experience; one could easily minimize the fact that they had just killed someone in their mind by simply saying that it was the gun that took the other's life. With a knife though the situation was completely different, it didn't work the same way because you actually had to be close enough to the other target to slash them. Asami could easily tell by looking at Raido that the other wouldn't be able to do it; he just couldn't bring himself psychological to kill the other because their ages were too close.

"What're you waiting for, weren't you going to kill me?" Asami's words seemed to bring Raido back to the situation at hand. The knife was still held tightly in the other's hands but the boy's resolve seemed to have wavered some as he and Asami stared each other down. "Haven't you killed someone in this kind of close proximity before? You didn't seem to have much of a problem killing inside earlier, what's the deal now?" Asami was purposely goading the other knowing that he'd more then likely snap sooner or later. The smirk that suddenly appeared on Raido's face wasn't what Asami was expecting though and the laugh was even less anticipated. The fact that Raido got off of Asami and shoved the knife back into his pocket was what Asami had expected to happen.

"You're quite a cocky ass aren't you?" Raido asked with a smile as he reached his hand out to help the other out, Asami hesitated for a second before accepting the hand.

"It's the best way I've found to survive." Asami replied.

"I didn't honestly expect you to be some calm there." Raido admitted once Asami was fully standing up. "Most people in that type of situation tend to cringe and beg for me not to hurt them. What made you so sure though that I wouldn't kill you?"

"Because people your age don't tend to kill in such close range, unless they're forced to." Asami replied, wincing as he shifted his left shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Wouldn't you say though that the situation with me is quite different? I'm more trained to kill then most kids my age."

"You might be more trained then other's but that doesn't mean that you're more mentally prepared." Asami replied causing Raido laugh again.

"It would seem as though you're not just your average photographer." Raido commented as he moved slightly closer to the other. "Again, I apologize for the shot, my actually intention wasn't to hit you, just to create a distraction by shooting in your general direction, but it would seem even if I attempt to I can't manage to shot off aim." Without waiting for Asami to say anything Raido pulled the knife back out of his pocket an carefully cut the sleeve around the shot wound so that he could get a better look at the damage he did to the other.

The wound itself was rather bad looking, but because of where Asami was hit, not too much had been damaged and it didn't seem as though there'd be any permanent damage, just a lot of pain until the wound healed. Asami winced when Raido began to probe around the wound, causing the other to instinctively want to pull his arm away.

"Sorry, just trying to make sure that the bullet didn't get stuck." Raido apologized, quickly finishing his inspection of the wound. "It doesn't seem too bad- well I actually really shouldn't be saying that because it is actually rather bad, just not bad to cause any permanent problems." Raido would've been more concerned about the wound if it wasn't for the fact that the bleeding had already slowed down quite a bit, though it was fairly obvious that Asami had already lost quite a bit of blood and would be needing to be taken to a hospital fairly soon. "Let me take you to get treated, it's the least I could after what I did to you." Raido offered but Asami shook his head at the other.

"I'll be fine, besides that, someone will be here pretty soon to pick me up." If Asami knew Takaba well enough then he knew that the other knew that something was up and he'd be there soon.

"Do you need to use your cell phone to get into touch with this person?" Raido questioned as he held out the cell pone to Asami who took it carefully, flipping it open once he got a good hold of it to see that it had died in all the time that they'd wasted.

"It would seem that this is useless for the time being." Asami replied showing the other that the phone was dead.

"Would you like to use my phone instead then?" Raido offered pulling the device out of his pocket. There was also someone that Raido needed to contact but with Asami still being there he didn't want to get the other into any sort of trouble, injured or not Raido was certain of the fact the wouldn't approve that much of the other being a photographer Asami would've borrowed the cell phone if he could've remember what his own cell phone number was, but the other one that he kept in consistent check in the back of his mind was the one that the photographer used.

"I would be more then happy to use it, but at this moment in time I cannot remember the number to his cell phone so it would be useless." Asami replied causing the other to frown.

"I have quite a few contacts in my listing, is it possible that he is someone that I might know?" Raido asked as he began to go through his list of contacts as he waited for the other to reply. Asami couldn't stop himself from smirking at the other's question, Raido would've most certainly known who he was talking about but Asami didn't feel like telling him who it was, knowing that it would only make the situation more complicated not to mention that the boy would be seeing soon enough.

Both became quite aware when thumping was heard coming from where the front of the warehouse would've been, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Asami was certain of who the footsteps belonged to, but not so certain enough that he'd feel comfortable showing himself to whoever the person was.

Upon hearing the voice coming from inside the window from the route that Asami had gotten himself out by he had no problem shouting for the other to hear him.

"Asami!" Raido seemed to freeze on the spot when he heard the name the other shouted. '"Shit." Was the silent response in gave, he knew that name well enough to know that he could be in some deep trouble for hurting the person that was currently standing next to him.

The footsteps seemed to move further away before starting to approach again and the tension that Raido was feeling began to get worse again.

The first one that came into view wasn't actually Takaba but a rather elderly looking man, with two guards following behind him who were holding flashlights.

"Raido?" came the questioning tone, though he couldn't see the face that well Raido knew right away who the other person was.

"Father?" Came the question back. It took a lot for Asami to hide his surprise as the older man approached, he mightn't have been himself, but he most certainly knew the man who was now standing in front of them very well, even though the two of them hadn't met for some time.

After checking his son over carefully the older man turned to Asami who was watching him carefully.

"So you're the photographer that Asami was looking for." He commented looking at Asami to notice the wound that was quite visible on his shoulder, causing the man to grimace at the sight of it. "We should get you moving to him, he's rather worried about you. I told him to wait back by the limousine since this was more of a job for me and my men." Asami gave a small nod of his head before following behind the man while Raido followed directly behind him in a rather apprehensive manner.

Takaba was quick to look up from his position of leaning against the driver's door of the limousine as he heard the approaching footsteps and was more then slightly relieved when he saw Asami come into view following closely behind the older man.

Takaba would've followed his impulse to hug the other had he not noticed the nasty shot wound on his shoulder and how pale the other's face. Before he had a chance to ask any questions Raido was already stepping forward.

"I apologize deeply for wounding him, it was not my intention." Raido apologized to Takaba as he bowed deeply. Takaba almost couldn't believe the fact that the kid standing in front of him was responsible for the wound that Asami had, he looked too young to be capable for something of the sort.

"You're excused, there's no reason for you to apologize if it was an accident." Takaba told Raido who was rather surprised by his answer. Takaba's only main concern at the moment in time was getting Asami taken care of, Kirishima had already come around from the other side of the limousine and taking a careful look over of the wound on Asami's shoulder.

Asami wasn't certain if it was due to all of the stress that had gone on or what it was, but he felt the need to lean himself against Takaba and just close his eyes. Unlike Takaba he followed through with his impulse and started the other more then a little when he approached and just leaned into him, his head resting against his left shoulder in order to not hurt his wound any. Everyone else around him also seemed surprised by this action with the exception of Kirishima who knew very well how his boss acted when under great amounts of stress, it was more that the other didn't show this side of himself that often. It didn't take long before darkness surrounded Asami and he passed out, leaning against Takaba and feeling very safe with where he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami could slowly feel his consciousness coming back to him, though he wasn't certain that he was ready to wake up just yet. The horrible aching in his shoulder from before was now nothing more then a dull throbbing feeling in the background, as he lay there not quite ready to open his eyes yet.

What did cause Asami to open his eyes though rather then going back to sleep was the sound of someone shifting in the room. He opened his eyes very slowly because he knew that he wouldn't be able to see things well right away. It was already a given thing to him that he was in the hospital just the disinfectant smell that had hit his nose the moment he was fully aware.

Through his blurred and still not focused vision Asami could make out what looked to be someone sitting in a chair near his bed. Putting together what he could make out, Asami guessed that the person sitting next to his bed must've been Takaba. Asami shut his eyes again for a few seconds before opening them again to see that they were more focused. Looking around this time Asami directed his attention towards the door of the hospital was room and pleased that he was correct on the fact that Kirishima was standing guard there.

Kirishima who'd taken notice of the fact that Asami was awake bowed his head when he saw that the other was looking at him. Asami gave a small inclination on of his head back before turning back to look at Takaba who he could not tell was asleep. Takaba's head was resting against his chest as he'd fallen asleep leaning forward in the chair, a jacket was covering his back, his guessed that it was the one that the other was wearing to work and Kirishima more then likely draped it over him when he'd fallen asleep.

Asami felt the horrible urge to clear his throat because of how dry it felt, but refrained from doing so as he was certain the sound would end up waking Takaba up. Kirishima seemed to be aware of his problem and was by his side in a second with a glass of water in hand. Asami had to take his time drinking the water slowly as he knew since he was still lying down he'd more then likely spill quite a bit if he wasn't careful.

Once Asami had drunk what he had needed and Kirishima had set the glass back down on the nightstand he spoke in a very low voice.

"Report." Kirishima had decided that the best route to start with would be Takaba.

"Takaba has been busy working for the past three days, he hasn't been able to get much sleep in between coming to visit you and taken care of the work that has been piling up in the office." Kirishima explained.

"I take it then that that is how long that I've been out for you?"

"Actually you've been out for five days in total." Kirishima replied, pulling the notepad from his shirt pocket. "The first two days he didn't manage to get any sleep due to stressing over you and due to the fact that the matter at hand then needed to be taken care. The majority of time was spent waiting at the hospital while you were in the ER. You had lost quite a bit of blood by the time they managed to get to you, but the amount wasn't so large that you need a blood transfusion. The three days following after that, the only time that Takaba would sleep would be when he was here able to watch over you, otherwise he'd immerse himself in the work at hand and not sleep." Asami wasn't pleased with the report that Kirishima had given him, but he understood the way that Takaba was working, because it was quite often what he did in a situation where he had to worry about the other and there wasn't anything he could do at hand.

"What happened after I passed out?" that was what was the major concern at the front of Asami's mind, he didn't like to think about the fact that Takaba had to clean up that entire mess at hand, dead bodies wasn't something that Asami wanted the other to see if possible.

"I did as much of the clean up work that I could at the time, Takaba was insistent in the fact that he was part of it, though he didn't actually go into the warehouse to see the damage that had been done there. He mainly took care of the talking that needed to done while I took care of dispatching the disposal group. This of course all happened after you'd been taken care of. With Takaba mainly be concerned about you at the time, that gave me a chance to take care of most of the evidence and anything harmful that could disturb him when he came back." Kirishima replied, this news helped to relieve Asami some, but by the sounds of things he knew that Takaba was going to need to take a break soon. There wasn't that much that Asami was going to be able to do at hand to help the other with the work because he was certain that his arm was still going be unusable for at least a short while longer just by how heavy it felt when he tried to move it even a small amount. "According to the doctor you should be safe to leave today now that you've woken up, at least as long as you feel like you can get up and around to do so." leaving the hospital was the best option that Asami could see, even if he was only able to sit around the pent house or in the office with Takaba.

Asami would need a certain amount of time alone though because there were quite a few things that he still needed to get figured out, and that he didn't really want to deal with Takaba about, things he knew would bother the other if he talked about them.

"I'll wait until he wakes up to leave, if he hasn't been sleeping well then he'll need as much sleep as he can get right now." Asami told Kirishima who bowed his head.

"I understand, though, Takaba will probably be awake soon as he doesn't tend to sleep for more then two hours at most without being awake for a short while." Asami glanced back over to the other who still seemed to be soundly asleep.

Asami wasn't certain exactly how long it was that he just lay on the bed staring at Takaba and watching him sleep, Asami was getting used to watching himself as it were and was rather intrigued how different his body now looked to him since he wasn't in it anymore, it made him wonder more then a slight amount if what he was looking at currently was what the photographer saw every time he looked at the older man.

It wasn't long after these thoughts went through Asami's head that Takaba started to wake up, his brow furrowing more then once, a sign that more then likely meant that the other wasn't really that ready to wake up yet, but apparently felt the strong urge to do so. Tiredness was noticeable in Takaba's eyes as he opened them to stare at Asami and he appeared to be more then a little surprised to see that the other was awake.

"Worry about me much?" Asami teased despite how sore his throat, this commented gained him a small smile from Takaba.

"Only a little. I take it then that this means you're ready to leave here?"

"What do you think?" Asami questioned back as he attempted to shift his left shoulder, but stopped quickly after starting due to how stiff it was. Without needing to be told what to do Kirishima had already left the room to get the doctor to make sure that it was still safe for Asami to leave.

Asami hadn't realized that after doing nothing more then laying in bed for a few days that he would end up feeling as weak as he did, the task of walking almost proved to be too much for him to handle though he forced to himself to put one foot a head of the other as he walked next to Takaba, his left arm now having been put in a sling so that he wouldn't accidentally injure it. Takaba seemed to take notice of the fact that Asami was having a hard time because he kept glancing over at the other, even though it was subtly.

It wasn't until they were out in the parking lot just outside of the hospital that Takaba did something that caught Asami rather off guard. Takaba suddenly scooped Asami off his feet causing the other to grab onto the front of Takaba's suite with his left hand a little tighter then he intended to. Asami found himself rather comfortable being cradled in Takaba's arms as the other made his way towards the limousine that was waiting some feet away from them.

One of the few times in his life, Asami was actually visible flustered over what Takaba had just done and the other seemed to notice this quite well, though Asami didn't even dare to argue and tell Takaba to put him back down because he wasn't even all that certain he would be able to walk on his own.

"You shouldn't be so bothered over something like this because you know that you'd easily do the same thing for me without thinking twice about it." Takaba commented as he helped the other to get seated in the limousine, and there wasn't much that Asami could say back because he knew that the other was right.


	17. Chapter 17

Asami decided after being stuck in the pent house for a total of four hours that he didn't enjoy not having anything to do. Takaba was busy with some work that had piled up so he wasn't there, and there was no way in hell that Asami was going to ask either of the two guards posted to him for anything. He would've loved at the moment in time to be able to do anything; he didn't even really care what it was, sleeping was even a better option to him rather then being forced to sit around and keep his left arm still so that the wound wouldn't open up. The only problem with sleeping was that despite being rather tired the ache in his left arm was just bad enough to make sleeping a rather difficult task, and Asami wasn't the type of person to take pain killers for the pain that he was feeling, it was on too low of a level for him.

Asami was certain over the fact that if Kirishima had been posted to him that he'd then have more then enough work to keep him busy for a while, but since Takaba had to go in to get some work done the other needed to go with him and with the guards posted near the room he was in it'd be a very bad idea for Asami to even think about calling the other without out raising some kind of suspicion.

Asami knew that he was just going to have to handle waiting out a few more hours for the other to come back, because then he was at least certain that there'd be something for him to do then.

The biggest problem that Asami was currently having with nothing to do wasn't the fact that he'd get overly bored sitting around, it was more that he was left with nothing to do but think, thinking was something that Asami didn't mind doing, except for when it came to think about Takaba and the current situation that the two of them were.

Being weak wasn't something that he cared if he showed to Takaba, because the other had seen him that way before, even if it was only a slight amount, what he did care about was the fact that their roles were so suddenly swapped, it felt completely wrong to him that Takaba was suddenly thrown into a position where a lot of responsibilities were put on him, things that there was other was too young to have to deal with. The photographer was very free spirited and from what Asami had learned from in the past, it was better to push things onto him slowly and give the chance to adjust to the changes at his own pace, it was never good for him to be forced into something so suddenly without having room to deal with everything and think it through. Quick paced movements usually left the photographer spinner and uncertain about what it was that he wanted to do or what he should do. Asami was more groomed for that kind of life style, he'd been forced to learn to think everything through in split second if a life was involved or if a decision was dependant on getting caught or not. Takaba had take some of that in from Asami, but not enough to feel comfortable continually working like that, the boy needed his freedom, and that wasn't even something that Asami was willing to take away from him, even if he did tend to reign the other in quite close.

The cell phone in his pocket ringing was what took Asami's mind off of these thoughts; he clicked the answer button without looking to see who was calling because he was more then certain that it was Takaba. His assumption was incorrect though when after putting the phone next to his ear Kou's voice boomed through causing him to recoil some from the phone.

"Aki what've you been up to?" Kou questioned as Asami stared at the phone, holding it in front of his face, not even daring to put it back up against his ear, knowing that he'd more then likely not be able to hear properly for quite a few hours after.

"Not much recently." Asami replied back, a small pause followed these words.

"We started to get worried because we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days and hadn't gotten a response on your cell phone, we're getting afraid something bad must've happened again." it was easy to tell by the slight slur with the way that Kou was talking that he'd more then likely gotten himself drunk.

"Nothing serious happened, just got myself a little injured." Asami assured the other, shifting some to ease the pain in his left shoulder so it wasn't supporting his weight as he held the cell phone with his right hand. There was another period of silence followed by hushed voices before the phone was obviously handed to Takato by the change of voice.

"Hurt how?" Asami didn't really like dealing with Takato too much because between Takaba's two friends he was more pushy about getting answers and despite the fact that Asami was very good when it came to using words to give an answer without having to go into much detail, his methods didn't work so well with Takato he found.

"Just injured my left shoulder a bit, dropping down a railing, nothing that should take more then a couple days to heal." Asami replied, the slight silence letting him know that Takato didn't completely buy his story.

"So I guess that that means you're stuck resting for a bit without any work to do?"

"So it would seem." Asami had a good guess where exactly the conversation was heading, and while he wasn't going to have a problem with it, he knew that it was something that he was going to have to discuss with Takaba, because after all they really his friends rather then Asami's.

"So how about the two of us drop by and pay you a small visit." And thus the older man was right, he couldn't keep the slight smirk off his face when this question was asked.

"Wouldn't a good idea today, I'm planning on sleeping as much as a can to see if I can get the ache to go away. I'll try to call the two of you up tomorrow and let you know if you can come over." A low beeping on the cell phone let Asami know that there was another incoming call waiting to be answered.

"Mmm, alright then, don't hesitate to call though if there happens to be anything that you might need."

"I won't." Asami replied before the two of them hung up and he skipped to the second, this time it really was from Takaba. By the background noises that Asami was hearing, the other more then likely had just finished speaking with a client and Kirishima was probably explaining the rest to the man while Takaba called him.

"You doing okay?" Takaba questioned, his voice rather low, allowing for Asami to put the phone back up against his ear.

"I'm doing fine." Asami replied, "The pain isn't that bad. How're things going over there?"

"Not much more to do, probably another two possible three hours at most, depends on how willing the clients are to get things settled." It was easy to tell by Takaba's tone that he was starting to feel the stress of everything building up.

"Work for an hour more at most and then get back here, don't even try to argue on the point about the work building up just do as I say. Besides that there's something important that need to be discuss about your friends." Asami didn't even wait for the other to speak before hanging up and setting the cell phone back down beside him.

Takaba stared at the cell phone in his hands with a slight frown, there was something definitely wrong with Asami telling him off while using his body's voice, it just didn't feel the same as when Asami order him around in the body that Takaba was currently occupying. These thought was actually something that caused his skin to crawl. The second important question that pasted through Takaba's mind was, what exactly did Asami had to discuss about with his friends?


	18. Chapter 18

Takaba was certain that Asami as more then likely going to bitch him out once he got back to the pent house due to the fact that he had been working five minutes later then Asami told him to. He would've had to stay back a touch later then that if it wasn't for the fact that Kirishima kindly told him that he'd take care of the rest of the work so he didn't keep Asami waiting and that Souh could drive him back.

It wasn't like Takaba didn't want to go back to the pent house to see Asami because he was majorly worried about the other, it was just that he felt he also needed to keep on top of the work that he had to do while being Asami.

The car slowed down as it reached the pent house drive way. Souh stopped the limousine at the front of the pent house and didn't bother to get out because he knew that Takaba wouldn't accept him opening the door for him.

It was only lat evening so there was still some light outside, making it not that much of a surprise to Takaba that the only light was on in the pent house was the one in the living room, and that was more then likely were Asami was at.

When Takaba entered the living room he saw Asami lying on the sofa in what appeared to be a very awkward position, but the photographer knew that this was more then likely due to the fact that it helped to take away some of the pain in his injured shoulder.

Takaba undid the tie around his neck as he approached the sofa, knowing for a fact that Asami was more then likely not asleep yet, but rather resting because the pain in his arm was that bad.

It wasn't until Takaba was almost standing directly in front of the sofa that Asami opened his eyes to look at the other.

"You're late." Asami told Takaba who already know what to expect from the other.

"Sorry, the last bit of work that I had to take care of took a little longer then expected. I would've been done sooner if it wasn't for that." Takaba replied. He watched as Asami took his time in the task of sitting up, being very careful not to hurt his shoulder, Takaba really wanted to help the other with the task, but he knew that Asami didn't like it when other's did those type of things for him.

Asami just had to look at the other for Takaba to understand that he wanted him to sit down next to him.

Takaba didn't really like the way that Asami was staring at him while he sat down, it made him think that something might've been wrong. Being ever so careful Asami leaned forward and kissed Takaba softly on the lips, using his right arm to support himself so none of the weight fell onto his left shoulder. Takaba deepened the kiss, but still took extra care to make sure that he didn't hurt the other by doing this.

"You need to take a break." Asami told Takaba, as he looked the other straight in the eyes.

"I don't need to take a break. I'm doing fine." Takaba replied, "The work isn't that hard, besides that, being in this body makes it so that I don't even feel the fatigue building up." Takaba replied.

"That isn't the point." By the tone in Asami's voice Takaba already knew that what Asami was telling him was going to be none negotiable. "You mightn't feel it physically, but even I can see that the mental strain is showing. We both know that you're not made to handle this kind of work and the sooner you quite forcing yourself into think that you need to do all of this, the quicker things will slow down for you and the more you'll be able to handle them." Takaba knew that what Asami was telling him was true, but at the same time he didn't want to end up letting the other down by not keeping on top of everything. "You need a camera and an open world, not a closed up office and paperwork. Don't even try to lie to yourself and say that even now you don't need freedom." Takaba didn't like the fact that Asami could always pinpoint his problems and feelings without even being involved in the situation that he was having problems with.

"That might be true, but both of us know that at this point in time, that that isn't what I can have being like this. The role has changed for the time being, and right now it's you who gets to have the chance at freedom." Asami tsked audible when Takaba said this, he might've enjoyed the freedom that he had, but it wasn't something that was necessary for him like it was for the boy.

"Why not take a vacation then?" Asami suggested, catching Takaba off guard. "You won't technically be putting off the work that way, you'll just simply be taking a break from it."

"You dare to suggest taking a vacation from work when that is something that even you hardly happened to do?" Takaba questioned causing Asami to smirk from the look on the other's face.

"I happened to take my fair share of vacations back then." Asami replied. "They just tended to be short and less cost heavy." Takaba had a good guess as to what exactly Asami was implying when said this, and he didn't really like the though of it.

"So what exactly was it that you wanted to talk to me about concerning my friends." Asami's mood seemed to change just a touch when Takaba asked this question.

"They said that they'd like to come over and pay a visit." Asami replied, noticing the surprised reaction that Takaba gave him. "They said that they hadn't seen you or rather me in a while and they heard that I got hurt so they wanted to come over and pay a visit. I told them that I'd give them a call back tomorrow to let them know if they could come over or not. The choice is really up to you if they can come over or not, I'm entire indifferent about the whole situation, it's just when things go back to being normal it'll be you who has to answer any more questions that they might have." This subject was something that Takaba had felt uneasy about for quite a while. He had never mentioned anything to his friends about the relationship that he had with Asami, or about him being in a relationship at all. He knew that with them being his friends they'd accept him no matter what though they'd probably be worried about him being in a relationship with Asami or at least Takato would be because he'd be able to tell right away that there was something not quite right about the other. "You don't have to think too much about it tonight." Asami told Takaba he noticed the nervous expression surfacing on the other's face, Asami was certain that he'd never get used to seeing the many different expressions that Takaba displayed using Asami's face and body, though Asami was also certain that he'd never get sick of seeing them.

"You're fine to tell them that they're safe to come over whether I'm here or not. If the find out about our relationship I don't mind." Takaba replied, he had to be firm about this situation now otherwise he wasn't there was going to come another time that he'd be able to handle it.

"I'm not going to be calling them till sometime tomorrow afternoon, think about it more then. As for tonight you need to think about getting some rest." Takaba glanced over at Asami with a slight amount of concern.

"What about you? I'm certain that while I was gone you didn't take care of yourself the way that you needed to."

"I'll be able to rest jut fine tonight, you just need to worry about yourself for the time being." Asami replied as he shifted his position some, looking as though he was going to be getting ready to stand up.

Takaba felt tempted to pick Asami up again so he didn't have to deal with the pain of trying to walk, but he knew that with the way that Asami was acting he'd more then likely be smacked by the other for doing something of the sort. Because to be completely honest, their relationship hadn't really changed all that much despite the fact that their bodies and roles may have. Somehow this thought brought a certain amount of comfort to Takaba.


	19. Chapter 19

And the following morning when Takaba hadn't changed his mind Asami called Takato and Kou back and told them that they could come over that afternoon.

Takaba was still visible nervous about the whole matter, but Asami made no comment about it due to the fact that he knew that even if he said anything it wouldn't help the other. What did help to distract Takaba though as it got closer to the point that the two said they'd coming over at was the fact that Asami's wound needed to be taken care and he needed a shower.

Since the wound was rather shallow he didn't have to wait as long to be able to take a shower. Showing itself wasn't a difficult task for Asami to take care, it was the dressing and dry off after this point that was the hard part to take care of. Certainly he could probably find a way to do it one handed but he also knew that Takaba would feel better if he was able to take care of it himself.

Besides the point in times when the water would hit his injury, the warm water of the shower helped him to relax more then he thought that it should've. He didn't want to waste too much time in the shower though because he knew that it was less then half an hour before Kou and Takato would becoming over. Asami was very still while Takaba toweled him off, some how managing to keep a blush off his face despite the fact that Asami was completely naked, probably had something to do with the fact that he was looking at his own body. Once this was done he proceeded to help the other put both boxers and sweats on. Sweats over jeans because they were easy for Asami to take off on his own without having to struggle too much with them.

Takaba had Asami sit on the loveseat in the living room while he got a good look at the injury while wrapping, despite knowing that him touching it with the gauze and bandages must've hurt a lot, Asami didn't shift once during the time that Takaba took to wrap the injury. The injury wasn't as bad as Takaba had anticipated it to look, but that didn't mean it bothered him any less to look at it. He wasn't wearing one of Asami's suits at the current moment in time because he needed as much movement available to him as possible, so instead he just wore a white dress shirt while he took care of what needed to be done, it also helped him to feel not so warm with all of the moving that he was doing.

Asami moved his left arm as much as he could to make sure that the wrap was as tight as it needed to be before he allowed Takaba to put on his shirt. It was getting to the point that it was going to be mere minutes before the two would be arriving and Takaba was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment. Asami had already had Kirishima set the spare key outside of the door and let Takato know that he could enter when he come over as long as he let them know they had arrived.

"And don't think that just because I haven't mentioned anything about it doesn't meant I'm going to push you to take a break." Asami told Takaba once they'd finished the task of getting his shirt on. His shoulder was now starting to ache more considerable from all of the motions that he had to do.

"I already told you before that I'll be fine without taking a break, sure there might be a lot of work to do, but it isn't that taxing since I'm just sitting down most of the time. You always have Kirishima usually take care of talking to the clients so there isn't that much for me to do concerning that matter." Takaba replied as he started on drying Asami's hair better as he took quick note of the fact that it was still dripping some while he'd been sitting there. Asami greatly enjoyed the feeling of Takaba drying his hair off and leaned his head forward so that the other could reach the back of his hair.

"You can say what you want about the matter, but I'm not going to back off." Takaba sighed when Asami said this because he knew that the other could be very stubborn when it came to matters such as these. Takaba was getting ready to say something else about the matter when there was a knock on the front door followed by the sound of it being opened. Asami seemed to be the only one to notice it as Takaba continued to dry off his hair. He didn't dare to mention anything about it though because he was certain that Takaba would start badly if he did.

"Dude, you didn't tell us you got yourself laid." Takaba froze almost instantaneously at the sound of Kou's voice as Asami peaked out from the right side of the other.

"Laid? What're you talking about?" Asami questioned with a slight frown. By now Takaba had recovered enough to turn around and face the two. Somehow though he felt rather strange staring at his friends from a different point of view, in body that they didn't recognize him in.

"Yeah, I meant what the hell was just with that intimate action?" Kou questioned as he stepped closer to Takaba to get a closer to look at him. Takaba was surprisingly calm through the scrutinizing look that he was receiving. Takato was just standing back as he observed the two. Asami noticing that he seemed to recognize Takaba in his body.

"He was just taking care of dry off my hair for me. Remember I told you that I hurt my arm." Asami replied with a roll of his eyes as he stood himself up, being careful not to hurt his left arm in the process. Kou now seemed to take notice of the towel that was in Takaba's hands.

"What's your name?" Takato asked causing both Asami's and Takaba's attention to be turned to him.

"Asami Ryuuichi." Takaba replied fluidly, not pausing once. Takato seemed to frown some when Takaba said his name.

"Asami, Asami." Kou mused as he took a step back from Takaba to get a better look at him. "Isn't that the name of person that Takaba kept calling that one new years?" Kou questioned look back at Takato who looked at Takaba.

"Yeah, his top contact wasn't it?" Takato mused, as Takaba glanced over to Asami, uncertain of what he should do. Two friends stayed quiet for a few moments, nobody even daring to move at this moment in time. "Well Aki, is he the same person?" Takato asked he turned to look at his friend again. Asami stared at Takaba for a short while longer as he studied the other, making sure that he wouldn't cause problems for Takaba if he answered in the positive to the question that was asked of him.

"Yeah, he is." Takaba replied casually as he stared heading towards the kitchen. He had plans of getting some alcohol, he mightn't have been able to drink that much with his injury, but he was certain that it would help to sooth Takaba some if things started becoming just a little too much for him.

"So does that mean this is where you've been sticking around all this time?" Kou asked as he followed his friend into the kitchen, leaving Takato and Takaba alone. Takaba was surprisingly not as stiff as he had expected himself to be, though he didn't really like the way that Takato was studying him.

"So you've been taking care of our friend all of this time?" Takato questioned as Takaba gave him a nod of his head in the positive.

"That is correct." Takaba replied as he proceeded to take a seat on the loveseat knowing that Takato would more then likely sit across from him.

"Does that mean that the two of you are together?" Takato then questioned and Takaba paused for a second, he already knew that Asami wouldn't have a problem if he replied yes, but he didn't know if he could handle it later on. Thankfully Takaba wasn't forced to answer at this moment in time as they both heard Kou make a rather large exclamation from the kitchen. Takaba was the first to stand up, followed closely behind by Takato as they decided to see what exactly was going on in the kitchen.

"What's the big deal Kou?" Takato asked as the two stepped into the kitchen, seeing the amount of alcohol that had thus far been placed on the table. They both then looked over to where Kou and Asami were standing, obviously just having finished getting what they needed out of the fridge. Kou forced Asami to turn around as he made him face both Takato and Takaba, seemingly confused about what exactly the black haired boy was doing to him, though being rather tolerable about all the movement despite the way that his shoulder was being moved around.

"Aki's been laid!" Kou exclaimed as he pulled down the neck of Asami's shirt just enough to show the hickey that as in the process of fading. Asami and Takaba both locked eyes at this moment in time, both obviously thinking differently about what had just been exposed.


	20. Chapter 20

Asami wasn't exactly certain what to think when he saw Takato's jaw tighten a small fraction and the way that he intently stared at him. Takaba was well aware of what this action meant, but it seemed as though the other standing in front of him confused Asami. Takaba knew that Takato was more observant then Kou tended to be so he had a good guess why his friend was making that face.

"Aki, you said you were hurt didn't you, and that the injury wasn't something to worry about?" Takato questioned as he took a small step closer to the other, his eyes not leaving his shirt.

"Yes." Asami replied, a small hint of uncertainty in his voice as he tried to tread carefully with the other, not certain what to expect.

"Then what the hell's with the bandages?" Takato was gentle yet rough at the same time as he exposed the freshly wrapped bandages on Asami's arm. Asami couldn't stop the small wince that came about from the other's action.

"It's just a small injury." Asami replied as he shrugged the other off, easing the pain in his shoulder some when Takato let go.

"Aki, that doesn't like something small." Kou frowned as he stared at the still covered shoulder.

"It'll be totally healed with a few days." Asami assured the other two, shrugging his shoulder lightly to fix the wrinkled fabric.

"As you already know he's rather stubborn when it comes to getting him to rest even for a short while." Takaba commented, a light smirk gracing his face as leaned up against the counter while Asami glanced back at him.

"Says the one that isn't even willing to take a small vacation from work." Asami retorted as Kou and Takato just stood there watching the two interact.

"Dude, you two were made for each other." Kou commented catching both of their attentions.

"It's quite odd to find someone that can match Aki's stubborn streak." Takato agreed as he looked back over at Takaba. "You do a good job of taking care of him." Takato questioned as he took over for Asami in helping Kou get the alcohol out of the fridge.

"I do the best I can do when he allows me to, most of the time he prefers to take care of himself." Takaba replied back, glancing over to Asami who had actually allowed for himself to be seated at the table so he didn't end up hurting his shoulder anymore then it already was.

"He's never really been one who could handle people fussing over him too much, his rebellious side makes him want to handle things himself." Takato replied, glancing back and forth between the two bottles of alcohol in his hands.

"Aki can be real kid at times but he does try his hardest to please others when it matters to him."

"Yes, please continue talking about me as though I'm not even sitting here." Takaba felt the smirk tugging at his lips as Asami sat there more then likely pouting over the fact that he was being ignored and not liking it very much.

"Asami." Takato started slowly turning to face Takaba as continued staring at the bottles that were in his hands. "Exactly how rich are you?" Takato questioned as he showed the two bottles to the other who glanced at the brand names. Takaba mightn't have known that much about alcohol but what he did know told him that the bottles Takato was currently holding in his hands had pricey brand names on them.

"He's fairly rich." Asami replied before Takaba even had a chance to speak causing the other to glance back at him.

"He must be damn rich." Takato mumbled to himself as he shook his head while bring the bottles over to the table. Takaba collect the glass from one of the higher up cabinets and set four of them on the table while Takato too care of opening the bottle while Kou filled the glasses. Both Kou and Takato made sure that Takaba and Asami were able to sit right next to each other once everyone was seated at the table.

"So how did the two of you meet in the first place?" Kou questioned, he was obviously more eager then ever to hear about how their relationship got started.

"It was a job related issue." Asami replied, taking a small sip from his glass, knowing better then to drink as much as he would've liked of the strong tasting alcohol due to the fact that remember how easy it would've been for him to get a hold of a hang over if he allowed himself to get drunk.

"Asami's a model of some sort then?" Takato questioned, still showing a small amount of suspicion towards Takaba who was more interested in listening to how Asami was going to handle the situation.

"Not quite." Asami replied, glancing over at the other who he could tell was watching him intently. "He just owns some clubs and some other places of the sort." Asami explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. At the mention of this as though he'd been trained to do it Takaba produced a small business card, which he handed across the table to Kou and Takato who took the card and looked it over.

"Club Sion, from what I heard that place tends to be pretty classy." Takato commented as he looked over the names that were listed on the card.

"You seem to have managed to get yourself a good catch Aki, doesn't seem like you're going to have to worry about work much more."

"It's not like I'm going to allow him to handle taking care of me just because he has a lot of money." Asami replied, not missing the muffled laugh that came from Takaba who honestly couldn't believe how well Asami was acting him.

"At first he was even too stubborn to even think about moving in with me, stating that even that was taking care of him a bit too much for his taste." Takaba explained, watching the challenging look that appeared in Asami's eyes. Asami did indeed wonder exactly how far Takaba was going to go talking about himself in such a manner.

"But think about it, if you allow for him to take care of you then that means you don't have to worry about taking such dangerous jobs anymore." Kou tried to reason with this friend, watching the way the other frowned when he said this.

"As much as I can I already try to limit his work away from such dangerous jobs if I know what it he's planning on doing a head of time." Takaba assured the two friends who looked at him.

"So wait, then that means it is you who has all of the body guards posted around this place then isn't it?" Kou seemed to brighten up at the thought of this causing Takaba to groan inwardly, for only Takato would think something like that was really cool.

"He's rather possessive so he likes to try and keep a tab on me as much as possible to make sure I'm not causing any problems as he puts it." Asami explained.

"I prefer not to think of it as being possessive but rather as you put it more so making sure you stay out of trouble and don't end up getting yourself into a situation you don't

belong in."

"Right and isn't like you don't cause enough problems yourself."

"The only problems I tend to have steam from you." Takaba replied as poured himself a second glass, smirking over the fact that Asami was still taking his time over the first glass in front of him. Takaba didn't even dare to think about goading the other into trying more knowing that more then likely he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"They really do get a long don't they?" Kou whispered to Takato as Asami and Takaba continued taking back and forth.

"It would indeed seem as though Aki finally did find some that does fit his nature." Takato agreed as he looked between the across from them. "I get the feeling though that this Asami person's more dangerous then meets the eye."

"He seems to be doing a fairly good job of taking care of Aki so far aside from his current injury. Maybe we should just see how things go?" Kou suggested.

"If Aki seems okay with him then I guess that that is the best option at hand currently." Takato agreed as the two turned to watch their friend and his lover continued arguing back and forth, both friends having been forgotten amidst everything. Takaba didn't realize until later though that the whole matter wasn't as hard to deal with as he had expected it to be, in fact in some ways it rather enjoyable for him because even Asami didn't seem as stiff as Takaba had expected him to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Kou and Takato left late that evening, declining Takaba's offer to allow them to stay for dinner, Asami didn't mention a single thing even though he took high note of the fact that Takaba had totally become relaxed with the whole issue. Kou and Takato both seemed rather approving of Takaba or Asami as it were, though Takato was still a touch skeptical of him and had his doubts about how genuine he truly was. Takaba could clearly read this from his friend and had he been in his own body he would've been laughing inwardly over how right Takato was, but since he couldn't act the way he wanted to he had to keep the amusement of the entire hidden under a very thin veil of self control combined with allowing himself a small smirk whenever Takato ended up mention something that was almost spot on.

Asami surprised Takaba by being much more accepting and open to his friends then he had honestly expected the older man to be. Takaba was also surprised by how quickly Asami's reserved side was disappearing, he most certainly wasn't anywhere near as friendly as Takaba tended to be, but he was most certainly starting to open up quite a bit more.

Takaba felt that everything went rather successfully and Asami was just simply pleased that he managed to get by without getting too many injuries as it were and not allowing for himself to get drunk. One thing that Asami didn't like about being in Takaba's body was the fact that it tired much easier then his did and he found himself feeling the need to sleep sooner then he'd have liked to. His also found that his shoulder was acting at a more moderate rate then it was before and he knew that this had to do with the fact that he had refrained from taking any pain killers while Kou and Takato had been at the house. Asami did have a few more things that he wanted to take care of so he shoved his tiredness to the side so he could handle a few phone calls while Takaba wasn't around to bother him.

Takaba was still rather worried about Asami due to the fact that the other was acting rather subdued, again Asami didn't tend to act that full of like already as it was, but even compared to how he usually acted he was acting different. Takaba didn't comment to the other about this because he was more then certain over the fact that Asami would just end up telling that it wasn't something that he needed to worry himself over, except for the fact that that never worked for Takaba, it only worked in making the other want to pry harder in wanting to find out what was wrong. Takaba had learned over time though that pestering Asami wasn't the best way to find out what was wrong with the other, pestering usually got Takaba in trouble and usually stuck in bed for one day. For some reason Asami always seemed to think that whenever Takaba bothered him because he wanted to know about something that the photographer want some other kind of attention from him, ignoring the fact that Takaba argued against' the other's logic, Asami would still just do what Asami wanted to do, because that was what Asami's specialty was.

Since Takaba hadn't taken a shower that morning he decided to take one while Asami waited in the bedroom, Takaba was certain that Asami was going to need at least a small amount of time to himself to cool down after what had happened, but Takaba wasn't expecting was to find the other fast asleep and curled up on the bed, or at least as curled up as he could be considering the still injured state of his shoulder. Takaba felt a smile tugging at his lips as he approached the bed and looked down at the other sleeping, Takaba hardly ever got the chance to see Asami's sleeping face and if he ever did he never really cared that much about it because he usually ended up only being allowed to see it on one of the rare days after Asami spent a whole nigh taking him and Takaba didn't even want to look at the other. Takaba did find though that Asami was much more charming and easier to deal with when he was in his body rather then when Asami was in Asami's body. Looking as the other though caused Takaba to feel the need to protect him, it then caused the photographer to wonder if that what Asami felt whenever he looked at the other.

Takaba was thankful over the fact that he knew he was a rather hard sleeper so he was safe to shift Asami slightly to the side so that he could manage to slip into the bed without bothering the other. Takaba watched the other sleeping for a short while longer before he felt a shiver go down his spine, the thought 'pervert' went through his mind and that was more then enough to cause him to shut off the light and get ready to go to sleep, the last thing he wanted to have happen was Asami to wake up with Takaba still staring at him, there wouldn't really be any way for the other to explain that kind of situation.

Takaba was rather suspicious the following morning when Asami allowed the other to go to work without nagging him about needing to take a break, Asami actually wasn't giving Takaba that much attention at all and that in and of itself was rather disconcerting for Takaba because the other always seemed to be paying him some kind of attention even if he didn't like it. Takaba had also wondered if Asami had planned something with Kirishima but the body guard wasn't acting much differently then he did on any normal day when he took him to work and helped him to get settled in. there was however a small change that Takaba noted when body guard bowed and excused himself from the room stating that there was some important business that he needed to take care.

Paper work was the only thing that Takaba had to deal with so Kirishima knew that he was rather safe to leave it to the other without needing to help him too much, Kirishima was rather thankful over the fact that Takaba was starting to fit into his role rather well and the errors the other made were less and less freeing up more time for Kirishima to be able to focus on other important matters.

Takaba was even more suspicious about what was going on when work ended sooner that day and the limousine was already parked outside and waiting for him. Somehow though Takaba wasn't that surprised to find Asami sitting inside and waiting for him to get in.

"So what's going on?" Takaba questioned once he was inside the limousine and the vehicle was starting to move.

"You'll see when we get there." Asami replied as he leaned back in the seat with his eyes shut. The position that Asami was currently taking reminded him of the many different position that Asami usually took when he was sitting inside the limousine and was in one of his moods that meant he didn't want to get be messed with.

"I suppose that even if I have a good guess as to what is going on you won't tell me if I'm right or not?" Takaba then questioned causing Asami to open his eyes to look at the other, a smile on his face.

"And where would the fun then be in ruining the surprise before we even got there?" Asami questioned back, clearly not planning on giving anything away to Takaba before they reached wherever it was they were going. Both knew that Takaba wasn't a very patient person and this was one of the few times that the photographer wished that he had some phone calls that he could take care of, but the cell phone just simply refused to ring.

Takaba was even more confused as to where they were going when the limousine suddenly parked in a vacant lot and Kirishima opened the door for the two of them. Takaba followed behind the two and as glance around where they were at, finding that he didn't recognize the area that they were in.

What did cause Takaba to freeze in his steps and more then likely look stunned is when they started approaching a dock, but it wasn't the dock that made him act that way, it was the yacht sitting there that did.

"Asami, what is this?" Takaba questioned, opening his mouth before realizing what he said, the other didn't seem to notice the mistake he made as he turned to look at him with a smile.

"I told you that you're going to be taking a vacation, right?"


	22. Chapter 22

The yacht that he and Asami boarded was fucking huge in his opinion, never in his life time had he ever thought he was going to have a chance to be in something so large. First class flights were one thing and this was another. The only time that Takaba ever remembered being on something so large was back with Feilong and the deed, but those were thoughts that he didn't really want to remember at the current moment in time so he stored them at the back of his head.

The oddest part for Takaba was the fact that such a large ship was so empty, he knew that Asami had reserved the thing for just the two of them and probably only a few guards to keep an eye on them. For a vacation he knew this was a rather expensive one, but it was Asami so he knew not to expect anything less from the older man.

Takaba couldn't keep his eyes from looking every where once they were on the yacht and the ramp had pulled up, meaning that now there was no longer a chance from him to even think about getting off ship. Now he was going to be stuck together with Asami for however long it was that the other saw it fit for them to be together.

The thing that bothered Takaba the most at this point in time was despite the fact that he and Asami had swapped bodies Asami could still pull all the strings, it was as though swapping bodies had just allowed Asami to gain something else while he on the other hand had just stayed exactly where he was at with exception of more work being add to his plate. In appearance he may have been in charge of Asami's men, but both Souh and Kirishima still knew who exactly was their real boss, so Asami could still get anything he wanted at any point in time.

Asami liked how bright eyed the other looked while on the ship, his inquisitive nature was getting the best of him again and he couldn't stop himself from looking at everything around him, Asami knew that this vacation was going to be good for the boy.

Takaba was good at following behind Asami as the other lead him to second under floor of the ship, the place where their rooms were at. Asami couldn't stop the smile that wanted to show when he saw how unsteady Takaba was on his feet when the ship started moving, the other hadn't quite learned how to walk on a moving ship before. AS with anything else for Asami though it wasn't that hard for him to learn to do it.

"Why a cruise ship though?" Takaba questioned once the two of them were inside of the room that they were going to be sharing for the duration of the ship.

"Because it's a place that's away from everything and it will make sure that you can't even think about getting any work done." Asami replied as he began to go through one of the dresser that was placed into the wall, "You can wear these for the time being." Asami told Takaba as he tossed a shirt and pair of pants on the bed, just the mere sight of them surprised the boy greatly, for they weren't the usual tight suits that the man seemed to only keep and wear all the time, they were actually casual clothing that seemed to fight him. Takaba gave Asami a suspicious glance, but the other didn't seem to notice it because he was too busy sorting through the other dress, more then likely looking for something different for him to wear.

Takaba felt a strange feeling in his chest knowing that it was just him and Asami going on this vacation together and it would seem as though Asami had put a lot into this even though it was something that he more then likely had only planned in a day. Takaba understood how hard it was for Asami to go without being able to do any kind of work, even if it was just him talking on the phone with Kirishima so this meant that Asami really did want him to rest while they were away.

Once they had both changed clothes and Asami had explained where everything was on the ship Takaba decided that for the time being he would go back up to the top of the ship and look out at the view.

The ocean was something that always caused Takaba to marvel, such a large expanse of blue that was always moving and changing with each passing minute, but not enough for anyone to really notice. The sight of the ocean from the ship was even more beautiful then Takaba had expected it to be, especially with the way that the sun shone off it. The sheer sight spoke to his photographer's soul and if he had had a camera on him he'd have taken a picture of it

Takaba flinched almost instinctively when a camera's flash hit him in the face, though it wasn't directly. Once his vision had cleared he was rather surprised to see Asami standing there and holding the camera, posed to take another picture, this time more to

the right of Takaba, more then likely the second picture that Asami was taking wouldn't have the boy in it. Takaba watched as Asami took the photos, the older man was starting to become almost as good as he was when it came to being able to handle the camera, not much of a surprise since the older man was so good at almost everything he did.

Asami didn't say anything as he pocketed the camera but continued looking at the sight in front of him, looking at Takaba without his eyes really being focused on the boy, he could already see how well the boy as doing from the kind of atmosphere he was in.

Takaba wanted to ask why Asami had taken the picture, but instead kept his mouth shut when the other turned around and started walking away, Takaba felt inclined to follow after the older man and that was exactly what he did.

Asami was being strangely quiet when Takaba's opinion and he wanted to know what exactly it was that the other was thinking about, for Asami wasn't usual quiet for so long without having a reason to be.

Takaba was rather surprised when Asami entered the room where the pool was at and started unbuttoning his shirt. Asami had decided to wear something that didn't have sleeves so it would be easy for him to take off his shirt without needing Takaba's help since he just had to do undo the buttons. Takaba watched as Asami slipped off his shirt with ease, manage not to hurt his shoulder in the process. In Takaba's opinion Asami didn't seem much like the kind of person to enjoy being in the water. Takaba wasn't even all that certain if it was safe or not for him to be in the water with his injury, but he was certain at the same time that Asami wouldn't push himself past the point that he knew he could handle.

Asami took his time entering the water, knowing for the fact that Takaba was watching every movement that he made. The water felt soothing against his skin and since it was so deep it was easy for him to relax his body and allow himself to be able to float, thus taking the extra pressure off his shoulder. Asami allowed for himself to float on his back as the sun gentle caressed his body as he closed his eyes, the whole thing had a very soothing effect on him but he knew better then to allow himself to fall asleep in the water. despite not being able to see Takaba anymore Asami knew that the other was still watching him carefully, more then likely wanting to make sure that he was safe with what he was doing since his shoulder was injured.

Asami almost found it tempting to tease the boy, it would be easy for him to go under the water even with his injured shoulder, but he knew that doing something like that would more then likely cause Takaba to worry about him more then a little, so he put the thought to side for the time being and kept floating on the surface. He wouldn't exactly admit it to Takaba but the vacation was good for him too, relaxing didn't really come natural to Asami unless it was in the form of Takaba being forced into bed with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Asami felt rather relaxed in the water, not so relaxed though that he missed the way the water rippled, sign that someone else had entered the water to join him, Asami didn't even have to open his eyes to know who the other person was.

Asami felt the shiver that went down his spine when Takaba floated up under him, wrapping his arms around Asami's waist, causing the other to have to lie on top of him as they floated. Takaba wouldn't have felt comfortable doing such a thing if it wasn't for the fact that they were alone, if there were other people around there was no way he'd be able bring himself to do such a thing, not the way that Asami managed to do such things.

"You're too light." Takaba commented after a few moments of complete silence, Asami had his eyes closed but Takaba knew the other wasn't asleep, more then likely Asami was enjoying the silence.

"Isn't that what I used to tell you all the time?" Asami replied back as he lifted his head slightly to look at the other's face, his shoulder hurt slightly from the action but he didn't really care.

Asami found his need for sweet increasing quite rapidly, but the kind of sweet that he was craving was different from the ones that he popped into his mouth, it was the kind of sweetness that only Takaba could give to him. Most certainly Asami did enjoy the sweets that he could suck into his mouth for hours at a time, but Takaba was a sweet that was in a class of it was on, a sweet that Asami found most times too tempting to resist. Takaba didn't object as Asami flipped himself over so he was able to stare at Takaba face to face without having to hurt his shoulder. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments until Asami leaned down to steal a kiss from the other, Takaba didn't resist this action but rather reacted to it and allowed Asami to deepen the kiss, Asami didn't let the kiss last very long before he broke it. He enjoyed the sweet taste of Takaba's mouth but it wasn't quite enough for him, so he allowed himself to indulge further or at least see how much Takaba would allow for him to indulge as he drug his tongue across the others' neck, hearing the pleased sound that escaped Takaba's mouth from the action that he was doing. Asami knew that there wasn't something quite right about enjoying his own taste so much but at the moment he didn't really care, all the cared about was the fact that he needed to taste Takaba.

Takaba leaned his head back some when Asami began to move further down, getting rather close to his Adams apple before stopping, Takaba didn't particularly like it but he didn't object when Asami nipped him gently there, more then likely leaving a mark with the action he did, and after this everything ended up stopping. Takaba wasn't feeling all that satisfied but Asami seemed content with what he had done for the time being as he rested his back on Takaba's chest.

Takaba almost felt tempted to tilt the other's chin up in order to steal another kiss from him, but refrained from doing so when he saw that the other had his eyes closed again and was more then likely resting, it was nice for Takaba to get a vacation like this, but it was nicer for him to see Asami also taking the chance to rest since the other tended to like to work himself into the ground, not even stopping when he knew that he needed the rest. Takaba knew for a fact that the kind of lifestyle that Asami lived would one day end up killing the other if he was careful, Asami's work load did drop a small amount after the other had come to live with him but he still came home most nights rather late and that also affected Takaba's life for the other often stayed up late in order to wait for the other so that they could eat dinner together.

Takaba felt shy over doing such a thing and was rather pleased that Asami had actually left that matter alone for the most part, not comment on how adorable he thought Takaba was whenever he did this.

Takaba was drawn out of his thoughts for a few seconds when he heard the way that Asami's breathing softened, a sure sign that the other had fallen asleep, Takaba didn't stop the smile that appeared on his face from what the other had done. Now the only problem Takaba was going to have would be finding a way to get up and out of the water without waking Asami up in the process.

Asami surprised Takaba by actually staying asleep as the other carefully moved him out of the water and back to their rooms. Takaba was tempted to change the other out of the wet swimming trunks that he was wearing but knew that this action would more then likely cause Asami to wake up.

Seeing the sleeping figure Takaba was also tempted to run his hands softly over the other's body, in order to feel the smooth skin. Somehow the thought of smooth skin caused his mind to wander back to when they were on vacation together, back to the time when Asami had just gotten him his passport.

The tomato treatment that he had gotten was what was on Takaba's mind, though it wasn't that so much as it was what Asami had done in response to the treatment that he had taken. Takaba held back a mirthless chuckle as he felt a shiver travel down his spine, it would seem that it would still be quite a while longer before he even thought about using that kind of treatment again. After that incident Asami had used it so much that the mere smell of it had ended up making Takaba nauseas. Somehow Asami could make something so good into something so bad quickly.

Takaba did however manage to catch himself before he actually got as far as running his hand over Asami's chest, though he didn't refrain from smiling when the other curled slightly towards his warmth when he rested his hand on the bed in order to refrain from touching the other.

Takaba knew but would never tell Asami about how much the older man needed him in the same way that Takaba needed the other. Certainly on the surface it may have appeared, as more of a give relationship on Takaba's end and a more taking one on Asami's, but the older man did actually give the boy quite a bit, even if it did just happen to be in the way of freedom.

Getting up from the side of the bed Takaba made his way over to the mirror that was in the room, stopping in front of it he gave, his (Asami's) body a good look over, he knew that he had already done this kind of thing many times before, but something about the whole situation that they were in felt not quite, that maybe they really hadn't swapped bodies, but that maybe everything that was happen was just all a dream and that he would soon wake up to find himself in bed with or without Asami in his body, because at least if that happened then he would be able to laugh off the whole situation without a problem. Takaba then wouldn't have to worry about how he was going to get his body back, more like worry if Asami would be willing to give his body back.

In Takaba's opinion Asami really seemed to be enjoying the freedom he had been granted, for the older man was still able to have as much control as he wanted while at the same time not having such heavy pressures of work hanging over him, not to say that Takaba minded taking the work load off of the other for a while, but more like since the change had happened Asami didn't really think much about the work that he used to do.

Asami was still seeming to act like his same old self, though Takaba was noticing that since they had gotten on the ship the older man was quite a bit quieter then he would've liked for him to have been, but Takaba knew for a fact that sometimes he tended to overreact and worry about things that didn't really need to worry about, such as in this situation Takaba was more then certain that Asami was just being more quiet then normal probably because he was feeling rather tired and not because there was anything for the boy to actually have to worry about. Takaba on the one hand worry though that there may have been something that Asami was secretly worrying about but didn't want to tell him because Asami knew that the he would only end up putting more strain on the boy who was already having to deal with quiet a bit. Of course if Asami was doing this then that kind of thing wouldn't please Takaba at all and would only serve to worry him that much more, something that the older man didn't really seem to understand all that well.

"Takaba?" Asami's voice was so low at first that Takaba didn't think that it could've been him speaking until he looked behind himself to seeing Asami looking at him through clouded tired eyes, because of how unfocused Asami's eyes were they actually had a rather glossy look to them that made Takaba wonder for a split second if the other was sad, but Takaba didn't quite think that this could be the case since Asami had just woken up and he didn't think that there was anything for the other to be worrying himself about already. At the same time Takaba had to wonder though if Asami had thought that he would wake up to not see the other in the room, could that thought have possible distressed Asami in some way, even though he had no problem leaving the young photographer alone in the morning?

"Something wrong?" Takaba questioned when he saw the way that Asami was s staring at him. Asami shook his head before rolling onto his back, wincing slightly when his shoulder protested the action as he lay there staring at the ceiling. "Something really must be on your mind for you to be acting this way." Takaba commented causing Asami to look over at him.

"For me to be acting what way?" Asami questioned, watching as the other made his way back over to the bed to sit down at the bottom of it, in easy reach if Asami wanted to be able to touch him.

"You've been rather quiet recently, and the only reason why I know that you tend to be quiet for is if you happen to be thinking a lot about something." Takaba replied, watching as Asami's attention once again turned to the ceiling, he closed his eyes once before opening them again.

"I don't actually have anything to worry about at the current moment in time, after all, the work that I tended to be taken care of you're now shouldering." Asami replied, though Takaba felt that there was a hidden meaning in the other's words.

"It's not like its' that much trouble to take care of all this work, after all Kirishima makes sure to keep almost everything organized so there isn't any trouble at all when it comes to finding things, not to mention the fact that you're not allowing me to take care of all the work that you do." Takaba replied as he leaned back on the back, his head resting mere inches away from Asami's.

"The kind of work I do is hardly any trouble at all, I prefer to think of it as a treat compared to having to do office work." Asami's words actually caused Takaba to smile.

"I don't even want to even think about knowing why exactly that is." Takaba commented.

"It's probably best that you don't ask." Asami replied back.


	24. Chapter 24

Asami was pleased over the fact that Takaba fell asleep not long after laying down next to him. Takaba being asleep meant that Asami could focus on getting some of the work that he needed to take care of taken care of.

Asami knew that he was going to have to work while the other was asleep not only because he didn't want Takaba to see what it was that he was doing, but also because he knew that the photographer wouldn't be pleased to see him working while they were supposed to be on vacation.

Asami was carefully as he left the room, taking his computer with him, holding it with his left arm wasn't all that painful as having to close the door softly to make sure that the other didn't hear him leave.

Asami knew that the best for him to get his work done was going to be on the top deck because it would be the place that he'd least be bothered at and also because the natural light was good. Asami knew that he had over a hundred plus emails that he was going to need to take care of, though he knew that most of them were going to be easy to handle since they'd more then likely just be people trying to offer him differently deals, or trying bargain with him about what territory he owned. Of course he knew that Kirishima could also be trusted when it came to taking care of these.

One thing that Asami did want to find out more about was the whole matter of him and Takaba swapping bodies, Asami didn't tend to care much about things that hovered in the super natural or spiritual realm, not to say that he didn't think those kind of things could happen, but rather he didn't care that much about them, at least not until what happened to him and Takaba happened.

Asami had a good idea that the bound between him and Takaba had to have been rather strong for such a thing to happen, or at least so Asami presumed from what little he had researched when it came to body swapping. Asami had even gone as far as having Kirishima investigate to see if there was anyone in the area that could've caused what happened to him, but even going that route he didn't find anyone.

Asami didn't keep himself on this search long, since there were a few more important things that he knew he had to get done. Asami did however have a strong feeling that if they were going to be able to swap back their bodies it would be in a situation similar to the one that caused them to swap.

Of course without Asami really knowing what caused them to swap he was only left to speculate until he could finder a larger connection between everything, so instead of allowing himself to think about the whole matter too much he busied himself with the important work that he needed to get done. Asami knew that he wasn't going to have much time before Takaba woke up and started to wonder where he was.

Asami was however starting to realize as time went by he really wasn't minding the relationship swap as much as he first had. Not having as much control as he usually did really didn't bother him all that much. Certainly their inner relationship was suffering some due to the fact that Takaba wasn't that much of a starter and Asami was good at starting things but wasn't really all that willing to force Takaba into a sexual situation since the other did have an upper hand. Asami wasn't against the idea of Takaba entering him while their bodies were swapped, and in fact he actually wished that that would happen soon at some point in time because he knew that his body wasn't going to be able to handle the lack their of stress much longer. Asami was finding that Takaba's body wasn't trained as well as his own to handle sexual frustration.

Asami of course wasn't so bad that he couldn't handle Takaba not touching; he was just finding that the situation bothered his concentration as he took his time going through and every letter. The letters were mostly boring ones though and over half of them he was able to delete right away without having to look at them. Asami soon got bored of going through his email so instead he began to check out the stock market, in order to make sure that sales were going well with Takaba in charge of things. Not to say that Asami doubted the boy since he knew that the other really could work efficiently, he was just checking to make sure that nothing had been changed since he had last looked at it that would end up causing problems.

Asami was soon finished with this work too and once he was done he shut his computer before reaching his hand into one of the side pockets on his pants. Asami pulled out the small portable camera that he had put in his pocket and gave it a good look over. Even though Asami had been taking so many pictures, he still didn't quite understand what it was that Takaba felt each and every time he picked up a camera.

Most certainly everything looked different as he looked through the viewfinder, as though it was baring everything to the human, be it good or bad the camera felt as though it was showing everything in its true nature. Asami knew that it was a good thing for Takaba to have because it helped him to hold onto what he thought was true and right, but for Asami he already understood what a human's true nature was, so looking through the camera didn't add anything extra to him.

Standing up Asami positioned the camera in front of himself as he turned to face the setting sun. It was a pleasant sight to watch the setting sun normally, but looking at it through a camera made the beauty almost unbearable to look at.

Asami was about to take a picture of the setting sun but instead lowered the camera, could he really allow himself to a capture such beauty with his own hands, was a person like him allowed to do such a thing? Asami's eyes narrowed as certain amount as he put the camera back in his pocket. Asami had never really questioned himself about what he was doing before. He knew that the things were illegal and nothing that was to be approved of by anyone who believed in the justice system, but Asami did what he did because he had been trained to do it, not only that, but also because he had been told that it was the only way for him to survive. The strong crushed the weak and those who came out on top were the only ones that would truly take control of everything.

Asami wasn't illegal all across the board, he still had his own proper justice system that he followed and not everyone who tried to go against him did he kill, then again killing a human had stopped spurring any type of emotion from, unless of course that he had pissed him off then he'd feel the sense of satisfaction, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt regret for killing a human.

Self questioning and inspecting wasn't something that Asami typically did, now that he was starting to do it he was beginning to feel rather pissed about the whole matter, for more then one reason at that. Being in Takaba's body only made things worse at this point because had he been in his own at least he'd have a gun at hand to quell some of anger that was burning inside of him, but instead he was going to have to deal with the whole matter with a different approach. Asami as going to need to get himself a few drinks if he wanted to feel better.


	25. Chapter 25

Takaba awoke to the sound of a glass breaking followed by clatter coming from the room next to one he was currently. Opening his eyes Takaba noticed or rather felt right away that Asami was no longer laying right next to him, this of course caused Takaba to panic because he knew that more then likely Asami was the one who made all that noise. Takaba was quick to get up and investigate to see what exactly it was that Asami was doing to make so much noise.

Once he Takaba was out of the room he only had to take a few steps to reach the room right next to the one that he was in, he didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door. The sigh before him wasn't exactly what he was expecting to see when he opened the door; in fact it was rather startling for him.

Asami was sitting down at the table that had been placed in the middle of the room, at least four empty bottles were placed in front of him not to mention the half full one along with the short shot glass and that wasn't even counting the ones that were on the floor.

Takaba could at least see five unbroken bottles and what looked to be another two, more then the likely the ones that he woke up to breaking as they hit the floor.

"Asami?" Takaba questioned, not all that surprised when the other didn't even acknowledge him as he stepped further into the room. Takaba was careful when it came to approach Asami for he had never seen the other so drunk before, and just because he wasn't in his body didn't meant that the older man wasn't dangerous. Takaba watched as Asami slowly lifted up the shot glass to his lips preparing to down it when Takaba suddenly grabbed his hand. "That's enough for now." Takaba told Asami as he tried to take the glass away from the other who wasn't all that willing to let it go. Doing this though made Asami actually glance back at him.

"Let me drink if I want to drink." Takaba could hardly make out what Asami was saying because his words were so slurred, but it was obvious to the photographer that the older man didn't want to let go of his glass.

"You never drink this much, I thought were supposed to be having an enjoyable vacation. What is bothering you so much?" Takaba questioned as he released his hold on the small glass in order to garb the mostly full bottle that Asami had reached for it.

"It's nothing important that you need to know about." Asami replied as he downed the glass and set it back down, his eyes once again becoming fixed on the table in front of him, not even showing the slightest amount of interest in Takaba who was standing directly behind him.

"Of course what's bothering you concerns me." Takaba replied as he touched Asami's chin, making the other look at him. Takaba almost flinched at the look in Asami's eyes despite the fact that the older man wasn't even in his own body, but rather the photographers, the look that showed in Asami's eyes was a look that Takaba was quite familiar with, it was the dead face look that Asami always gave him when there was something that he didn't want to talk about or that he didn't want the other to know about. "Tell me what it is." Takaba coaxed noticing the way that Asami looked at his lips while he was speaking. Takaba purposely ran his tongue across his bottom lip to see what kind of response it would draw from the other but pulled back when Asami tried to lean into kiss him. "I'm not going to let you touch me if you're not going to be willing to tell me what exactly it is that is bothering you." Takaba told Asami who actually glared at him.  
>Takaba was well aware of his own sexual frustration limitation and he knew for a fact that he was more then likely going to be able to use it to his advantage in making Asami talk to him, that was if the other didn't become too stubborn.<p>

"I already told you what's bothering me isn't something important that you need to worry about, I've already forgotten what it is myself." Takaba didn't know if he should believe Asami when he said this or if the other was just trying to get what he wanted without having to tell the boy what as bothering him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to trust you when you say that." Takaba questioned watching as Asami slowly started to stand up.

"I suppose that there isn't really any way for you to know if I'm telling you the truth or not." Asami replied as he took a step forward, forcing Takaba to have to reach his arms out in order to stop the other from falling forward, Asami had really drank much more then he should've "But I can tell you for a fact that there is something that I want right now." Takaba actually stone faced when Asami said this, despite the fact that he was also starting to feel aroused with what was going on he wasn't about ready to make Asami doing something he mightn't have wanted to even if he was drunk.

"Not now." Takaba replied as he tried to push Asami away from him, Takaba wasn't expecting Asami to have all that much strength considering how drunk he was so it came as a rather large surprise when Asami suddenly grabbed his hands rather firmly, stopping him from being able to push the other away any more.

"You that you want this just as much as I do." Somehow Takaba felt himself shiver as the thick scent of alcohol coming from Asami's mouth caressed his sense and caused him to feel harder then before.

"Asami." Takaba warned with a low growl to his voice, but before he had a chance to do anything Asami had already knocked the two of them to the ground surprising Takaba greatly with this action, he didn't even know his body held this much strength. Takaba was about to speak again when Asami suddenly crashed his lips down on the other, grinding their hips together in the process causing Asami to shiver as their hard members rubbed against each other.

Takaba took control at this point and deepened the kiss before Asami had a chance to do anything. Asami actually moaned into the kiss when Takaba's tongue entered his mouth and the two muscles started fighting.

Takaba didn't do anything when Asami started running his hand under the other's shirt, Asami wanted to be dominate right now so Takaba was going to allow for him to be since he didn't see any clear problem with it. The kiss was broken when Takaba knew that Asami was going to need air but the moment their lips weren't locked anymore Asami moved his down to Takaba's neck where he started nipping and licking.

Takaba didn't really enjoy the pain that came with the nips but he didn't stop Asami because the pleasure that came with the pain was rather enjoyable. When Asami lost interest with marking his neck he came back up to kiss Takaba again as his hands slide down to undo the zipper on his jeans, allowing for them to be slowly slid down. Takaba helped here because Asami really didn't have the strength to do exactly as he wanted to. Of course once Takaba's jeans were off Asami also wanted his boxers off, Takaba didn't resist this much either and shivered when Asami purposely palmed the other as he pulled the boxers off.

Once this was done Takaba began to do the same with Asami but in more of teasing way that actually caused the other to squirm some in his grasp, not liking the slow way that Takaba was handle things. By the time that Takaba actually did get Asami's jeans and boxers off a thin line of sweat was covering the other's face at the current moment Takaba couldn't resist and allowed for his tongue to lap up some of the sweat that was on the side of Asami's face, enjoying the way the other leaned into him when he did this. Takaba also went as far as taking off Asami's shirt before doing the same to himself. Takaba felt as Asami's hungry eyes watched his every move, more then likely becoming almost too impatient to wait.

Asami leaned towards Takaba once the two were fully undressed; Takaba was expecting the other to want another kiss from him, but what the other asked for caused Takaba's eyes to widen with surprise.

"Take me." Takaba knew exactly what it was that Asami wanted him to do, but he couldn't actually believe that Asami wanted him to do such a thing. Takaba was still fairly certain that even though their bodies had been swapped that Asami was still going to be the dominate one when it came to who was on top and who was on bottom, he wasn't honestly expecting that Asami was going to make him take on the role of being the one on top in their relationship.

Asami became too impatient when Takaba did nothing but continue to stare at him in disbelief so he decided that it was time to take matters into his own hand. Grabbing Takaba's left hand he brought it up to his mouth, making sure that that other was watching him as his tongue darted out to lick his fingers and cover them in saliva. Takaba's eyes narrowed some as he watched the sight in front of him, not certain that he could take his eyes off of it even if he had wanted to. Asami's erotic display was actually causing him to feel even harder with each passing second.

Asami ran his tongue over the other's fingers one more time, a thin string of saliva breaking as he pulled his face away from the hand, Asami purposely licked up it off his bottom lip knowing that Takaba was watching him, Asami wanted to make sure that the other was hard enough not to stop what they were doing half way through. Leaning up some he guided Takaba's hand behind his back, making sure that the other clearly understood what it was that he wanted done.

Takaba couldn't bring himself to stop as his first finger found Asami's entrance and slid inside. Takaba had never felt such tight before and just the feeling around one of his fingers caused him to shiver as the other gaped, Asami's eyes started to cloud over with pleasure when Takaba brought a second finger to join the first and one and started scissor the same thing that he felt Asami do when he was preparing him. Takaba felt as Asami clamped down hard on him when he rubbed his fingers against a certain place. This reaction caused Takaba to smirk as he brought his finger out and then back in to rub against that spot once again liking the look on Asami's face.

Asami pulled away when he got sick of having Takaba's fingers being the only thing inside of him. Asami knew what it was that he wanted and he wasn't going to allow Takaba to stop him from getting it. Asami's head titled back when he started to lower himself slowly on the other's member, not missing the gasp that escaped from Takaba's mouth as he did this nor the way his hands tight on the floor next to him, more then likely eager to grab the other's hips and push him down all the way but Takaba knew that Asami was going to have to take it slowly if he didn't want the other to end up tearing himself.

Once full seated on the other's member Asami allowed the shiver that wanted to go down his spine to be released as he glanced at Takaba through half lidded eyes, noticing that the other still wasn't making a move to do anything to him. the overly full filling was starting to get to Asami as he wasn't used to being the one who was penetrated and he knew that if he didn't start moving soon he wasn't going to be able to handle it much longer.

'Do what you will." Asami told Takaba as he took a hold of the other's hands and rested them on his hips. What Asami wanted him to do was very clear so Takaba had no problem obeying the mutually understood order.


	26. Chapter 26

Takaba sat at the bottom of the bed with his face buried in his hands, he still couldn't believe what happened mere hours ago had actually happened. Takaba wasn't that much of a domination personality yet he had, he had… an in audible sigh escaped his mouth as his body sagged further forward.

Takaba stayed in this position for a short while longer before he took his hands away from his face to turn his body slightly to look up at Asami who was laying at the top of the bed with a pillow cover his head. Now that Asami was no longer drunk Takaba didn't even know if the other enjoyed what had happened between them, for Asami hadn't spoke a word since they had finished their coupling and Takaba had carried him back to their shared room and lay him on the bed.

Asami had slept for about a good hour and a half before he woke up to just cover his head with a pillow and lay there. Takaba had tried talking to him at the time but the other didn't even acknowledge his presence. Takaba didn't know exactly how he was supposed to take that body language so for the time being he decided that it would just be best if he sat at the bottom of the bed and was very quiet.

At the time when Asami was very drunk he seemed really into everything and was the making Takaba give him what he wanted. Takaba knew though for a fact that even when he was drunk he'd be willing to do things with Asami that he'd end feeling ashamed that he let the other to do to him later on when he was no longer in a hung over state and was able to think about what had happened clearly.

"Asami?" Takaba tried again when he felt the other shift at the top of the bed. The first few seconds went by without the other saying anything as Takaba stared at the other's unmoving form, but just when Takaba didn't think that he was going to say anything Asami finally.

"You need to learn better alcohol endurance." It took Takaba few seconds to process what it was that Asami had said but when he finally did understand it he almost could refrain from laughing at the other.

"That's why you need to learn good control so you don't end up in this kind of state." Takaba couldn't stop himself from teasing the other, not really caring at the moment if it came back later to bit him once they had swapped bodies.

"In some situations though you don't feel much like using control." Asami replied turning over slightly but not let the pillow slip from his face.

"Do you mind telling me now what it was that had you so bothered early?" Takaba questioned as he shifted on the bed so that he was fully facing Asami.

"I already told you before that what was bothering me isn't anything that you need to worry about." Asami replied back, a slight hint of irritation was letting Takaba know that it was probably better to drop the situation, bur he really wanted to know what was going on with the other.

"This vacation was supposed to help both of us to relax." Takaba knew for a fact that right now was the best moment in time for him to try and manipulate the situation especially with what had just happened not that long. "I can't relax so well if I have to worry about you." Takaba didn't think at first his approach was working because Asami didn't say anything, but after a few seconds a soft sigh escaped the other's mouth.

"Sometimes there are just too many complicated morals in ones life." Takaba gave Asami a rather confused look even forgetting that the other wasn't going to be able to see his face at all, the silence though seemed to let Asami know what the problem was. "You yourself mentioned not that long ago that our two worlds are vastly different, you're not wrong in what you say at all. You're for justice and I'm not, every time you grab your camera and take a job your uncover the truth hidden in all of the lies, I on the other hand am the person who sets those lies in place to cloud the eyes of those who seek the truth. What between us as far as morals go is even remotely similar?" Takaba stayed silent as he listened to Asami speak, not all that certain what he should say to the other in the first place, though Takaba was starting to understand that Asami was having a lot on his mind that he was trying to deal with, most of it was more then likely stemming from the issue of their bodies being swapped.

"So you're trying to say that we shouldn't be compatible?" Takaba questioned, he waited a short while to see if Asami was going to reply to his question before he continued speaking. "That's not something that you really should be saying, isn't it my line to say that since you're the one who dragged me into all of this?" Takaba frowned when Asami again didn't say anything in response to his words, he didn't really like the strange way that the older man was acting, if Takaba had to guess he'd have to say that the older man was almost acting as if he was depressed, Asami acting that way was something that Takaba had never dealt with before because the older man always seemed so full of confidence as if he owned the world and there was no reason for him to question. "Quit thinking about things like that, even you should know that if I really didn't accept whatever it was that you do I would've left you already, secondly I've had plenty of chance to get what I need in order to sell you out. If I wasn't here willingly then you'd have already been taken down." Asami was silent a while longer before he spoke again, this time a slight amount of amusement etched into his voice that caused Takaba to glare at him.

"You're still as naïve as ever. Do you honestly think that with all of the chance that you've had that you'd actually be able to take me down without a problem?" Takaba frowned slightly when Asami asked this question.

"Of course I do, I mean even after what just happened recently I've been able to gather more then enough information to prove that you've been doing what I say you have."

"You seem to forget that the police can easily be bought off, especially if they want to be able to keep their jobs and lives without having to worry all the time. I do more then you seem to be aware of."

"But you're still not quite the same as all of the others." Takaba told Asami as he moved himself closer to the top of the bed, closer to Asami. "You still have your own set of morals, even if they do happen to be slightly skewed most of the time."

"They happen to be more skewed then you are willing to give me credit for." Asami replied back, his voice wasn't making him sound as down as before. "Our two world will probably never be able to exist together at this rate."

"Then why is it that things are working out so well between our worlds right now? Being in totally different bodies, control words opposite to what we're used to, even I'm doing things I don't believe are quite right. We've been forced to swap bodies, but for what reason?"

"Even I don't understand something like that. Innocent and pure eyes such as yours are the ones that will more then likely find the answer to that question." Takaba stared at Asami for quite some time after he had said this, could there have been some truth to what Asami was saying, as he really going to be the one to figure everything?

Takaba didn't really think that that was possible, sure he might've been innocent but he it was more like he was naïve. Even now it was until the end of their conversation that he came to realize that the two of them had actually been talking more then Takaba was certain that they'd done before, and it wasn't even the typical bantering that they usually did, they were actually talking like two lovers were, well not quite, but close enough in Takaba's mind. Glancing at Asami's hand Takaba couldn't resist the impulse to grab it, and grab it he did, feeling rather pleased that Asami curled his fingers around his. Could this have been the answer to their problem at hand?


	27. Chapter 27

Asami spent the time in morning after he had gotten over his hang over sun bathing on the top of the ship. His mood hadn't improved all that much, but his depression seemed to have eased away with his hangover just leaving him acting rather distant and quiet, which made Takaba know all that certain as to what it was he should be doing.

Takaba didn't really have that much to do and because he found himself in that situation he felt as though it safer for him to stay around Asami. Asami didn't seem to object to this, but at the same time he didn't really pay Takaba much heed which bothered the photographer a rather large amount.

After sitting there for half an hour doing nothing more then reading a book Takaba finally did find something that he could do to assist Asami, Takaba had come to realize that Asami had been basking in the sun without any kind of protection.

The sound of movement followed by the feeling of someone being over him caused Asami to open his eyes to look straight into Takaba's. Asami raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Takaba produced the sun lotion.

"You need protection if you're going to be laying out here basking." Takaba told Asami as he placed some of the lotion on his hands before setting the bottle down.

"I'm not going to get sun burn that easily." Asami replied though he didn't object when Takaba started rubbing it on his chest, in fact he rather seemed to enjoy what the other was doing.

"You've been out here for over an hour like this, much longer and I know for fact that you'll get sun burn." Asami didn't say anything but rather choose to give a small roll of his eyes as Takaba continued to rub the lotion in to his chest and arms. Takaba expected to be finished when he had done the older man's chest, but was surprised when the older moved so that his back was exposed to the sun. Asami didn't say anything but Takaba got the hint of what it was that the older man wanted him to do, and Takaba obliged happily.

Asami mightn't have shown it that thoroughly, but he was really enjoying what it was that Takaba was doing to him, the boy really knew his long fingers to make every single move feel like heaven. Asami of course tried his hardest not to indulge into the pleasure too much, his mind set still split into two different opinions about how their relationship should be.

"You know we're going to be turning around come tomorrow." Asami's words caught Takaba off guard.

"So soon?" Takaba questioned, Asami opened an eye to look at the boy as he worked on rubbing the lotion into his shoulders.  
>"Are you disappointed that we're returning so soon?" Asami questioned, Takaba shook his head in response.<p>

"No at all, I was just thinking that knowing you the trip would go for longer then this." Takaba replied, honestly not feeling disappointed by the fact that they were returning, it was actually the opposite with him currently.

"Well still be out at sea for at least another day or so before we dock again." Asami explained, his voice sounded more then a little relaxed to Takaba's ears causing him to smile as the older man shifted his position some.

"I guess when we return that means that I'll be able to get straight back to the office." These words earned Takaba an over the should glare from Asami.

"We'll see how that goes, you still haven't rested nearly enough yet." Asami replied

"Right and like you've really rested that much yourself." Takaba replied back, not missing the way that the older man's shoulders tensed a slight amount when he said this.

"I've rested more then I need to. I've already told you that I live well off of work, you on the other hand don't." Asami replied, feeling slightly disappointed when Takaba pulled away from him.

"You live a little too much on work, you need to learn to relax more." Takaba replied as he capped the lotion and continued to kneel there next to Asami as his eyes scanned over the other's body. Asami knew what it was that the boy was doing, but rather then stop him from staring over his body he allowed the other to look as much as he wanted to, or at least for a few moments.

"Do you want to touch me Takaba?" Asami questioned rolling over so that he was looking at the boy, his hazel eyes meeting the golden ones that showed the slight tint of hunger and lust in them. Both knew what it was that the other wanted, but Takaba decided against taking the bait that Asami was offering.

"I was actually starting to think that it's about time that you ate something." Takaba replied moving from his kneeling position, Asami wasn't all that pleased with the answer that the boy gave; he was hoping that at least the other would admit that he wanted something from him.

"I don't need to eat, I'm not hungry." Asami replied causing Takaba to scoff at him.

"Right YOU mightn't need to eat, but you seem to be forgetting the fact that the body your in belongs to me." Takaba almost felt as though he shouldn't have said what he just had especially by the way that Asami looked at him. The length of time that Asami continued to stare at Takaba without saying anything was really starting to bother the boy.

"Very well, I'll eat then." Asami finally replied, causing Takaba to relax a certain amount as he moved to help the older man. Takaba was really starting to dislike the sudden change in Asami attitude, he was honestly expecting the older man to continue fighting with him over the whole matter, he wasn't honestly expecting the other to give in so easily. Takaba however hadn't taken into consideration the fact that of course Asami would want to make sure that the boy was taken care of since it was his body he was in.

When it came to sitting down and eating Takaba was honestly surprised by how much Asami was able to eat without thinking twice about it, it was even more then he thought that usually ate.

"You know if you keep eating like that you're going to end up making me fat." Takaba commented as Asami was finishing the rest of the food that had been set in front of him.

"I haven't eaten even half of what you typically eat when we got out for dinner together, I don't intend on causing you to get fat." Asami replied, the slight shine of amusement in his eyes helped Takaba to feel a certain amount better. "Though I do sometimes wonder if it would be better to have you put on a little more weight, it would at least be less troublesome to deal with you." Takaba eyes narrowed a certain amount and he frowned at what Asami said.

"You know that if you make me fat then I can't go on stack outs, and a number of other things wouldn't be as enjoyable.' Asami's only response to the other's words was to smirk.

"My point exactly. If you put on a little extra weight then you can't get into trouble. You don't need to put on too much weight, just the right amount."

"You wouldn't dare to do it though." Takaba muttered as he took a sip of the wine in his glass.  
>"Is that a challenge, Asami?" Takaba could almost feel himself flinch when Asami said that, it felt so wrong hearing the older man's name coming from Asami's mouth, just because it was his body he was saying it with.<p>

"No it's not." Takaba replied, trying to refrain from gritting his teeth, knowing that it was something that Asami didn't like him doing.

"You know though the more I think about it, the more I think that it might be a better idea." Takaba knew that Asami was only teasing him when he said this, but he still couldn't stop himself from taking the bait this time around.

"You don't even dare think about it." Takaba replied, "Besides, right now if you choose to put some extra weight on, you'd be the one to be in trouble since you're in my body." Takaba replied, again though Asami only smirked at his threat.

"Yes for the time being I would be, but think about when our bodies swap back, you know that anything you decided to do to me I'd have no problem repaying you double fold for, interest included." Takaba knew that this time he couldn't refrain from flinching at the older man's words.

"You know what, let's just drop this whole matter for the time being." Takaba told Asami who gave small nod of his head, but by the look on his face let Takaba knew he was only going to set the whole matter to the side of the time being.


	28. Chapter 28

Something felt strangely wrong to Asami about the current position that he was in. Takaba however didn't seem to see things the same way that he did because he was fast asleep, sprawled out above the other, though surprisingly his full weight wasn't resting on top of Asami in their current position.

Asami didn't mind the fact that they were snuggling together as it were, what he did mind was the fact that Takaba was one who was actually putting him in what felt like a very protective position. His arms were lightly wrapped around Asami's back as his head rested near his shoulder; his back was arched slightly so that his full weight didn't land on the other. Asami felt rather comfortable with the way that they were currently laying, his only complaint would be coming from the fact that he wasn't exactly able to move as freely as he'd have liked to have been able to. He was thankful over the fact that his left arm had healed enough so that being in such a position without being able to move it that much didn't hurt as badly as it used to.

Asami had been keeping his eyes shut since the two of them had laid down like this, but now that he was certain Takaba was sleeping hard he opened his eyes to look at the other. Asami fond that every time he looked at himself through Takaba's eyes he felt something strange. Of course Asami knew how it was that he looked to others and how they more then likely felt when seeing the way that he held himself, but when he looked at himself that way that Takaba would've more then likely been it made him feel rather strange. When Asami looked at himself, rather then seeing someone who came across as harsh and cold he saw someone who had a lot of problems to deal with, a person who blocked everything and anything out in order to achieve the goal that he was working towards, but at the same time had the softness in his heart to take care of those who were close to him.

Asami was starting to see why being near him could be confusing to Takaba, because the mixed signaling emotions that came off of Asami could make one uncertain of what it was that they should be doing.

Though Takaba didn't exactly act that way when he was around Asami, he seemed fairly certain about what it was that he wanted to, the only problem he seemed to have was how to go about it with the older man, in other words making sure not to upset the yakuza while still being able to do what he wanted to. The thing that Takaba didn't understand though was that Asami was much more lenient then he came across to be, especially since the boy was the firs one in a long time to get so close to him without suffering any kind of repercussions.

Asami stared at the other for a short while longer before doing as he wanted to and leaning up slightly burry his head in the other's chest, the scent was so familiar, strange and comforting at the same time, because it was his scent. Asami couldn't bring himself to lean into the other for too long though, especially when Takaba shifted some from the contact.

Leaning his head back again he looked over his body once more before shutting his eyes, he knew that if he didn't try to get any sleep now he'd more then likely still be awake by the time the other woke up again, and he knew that Takaba wouldn't be pleased to know that he hadn't been sleeping at all while they had been laying there together even though that was what they were supposed to be doing.

Takaba was rather pleased to find Asami sleeping hard when he woke up, or at least sleeping hard enough that when he shifted their positions some the other didn't wake up from the action. Takaba still couldn't get over how light Asami felt while being in the boy's body, the lack of strength and control that the older man currently had was something that felt foreign to Takaba, probably the hardest thing for him to get used to at the current point in time.

Takaba was used to Asami always being the one in control and using his strength to get what he wanted even if the photographer didn't want to go along with it, but now Asami didn't have the strength so that the only thing that was actually making Takaba do as the older man wanted to was because of the will power Asami had.

Takaba allowed from himself to brush a hand through Asami hair, smiling when the older man leaned into the touch even though he was still asleep. Takaba knew at the current moment in time with everything that was going on that this was what Asami really needed, a form of protection, something that he could rely upon that wouldn't change, at least not the way that everything else had suddenly changed.

Takaba wanted them to get their bodies back to normal, at least for the sake of Asami, because he didn't really care if they stuck in their current predicament for such a long, but he knew that the lack of control and familiarity would start getting to Asami sooner or later.

Takaba knew that Asami had been looking for information as to why what had happened to them had happened, and even he was trying to find what he could when he wasn't bogged down by work in Asami's office, but aside from Kirishima saying that it was more then likely an accident due to what happened, nothing else had been found.

Of course there were many folktales and the likes about such things happening, but nothing solid was found that could be worked with, or at least that Takaba felt comfortable working with.

Takaba of course couldn't search as much as he'd have liked to have been able to since he was in Asami's position, because it was something that could come across as suspicious of someone other then Kirishima or Souh came in the office to talk to him about something. So any research that he was able to do or tried to do had to be done in his free time when he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing what it was that he was doing. And since he spent most of his free time with Asami he didn't really bother doing all that much research and instead waited to see what would happen.

Takaba allowed his thoughts to trail away from these things when Asami buried himself further into Takaba, Takaba pulled the covers further over the other, knowing that what the other was doing was more then likely a sign that he was starting to feel rather cold. Takaba knew that he wasn't going to feel up to lying there for much longer, so he figured the best way to deal with the matter would be to start the shower running first and then wake up Asami so that they could bathe together.

Asami didn't feel like he had been sleeping for all that long before he felt the way that the mattress dipped and the sound of muffled footsteps followed by the soft shutting of a door. Due to the fact of warmth surrounding him Asami knew without having to think all that much that Takaba had just gotten out of bed, much to Asami's displeasure, because he had really wanted to sleep for a while longer, and now without Takaba being there it wasn't nearly as warm as it was before.

Of course Asami wasn't fully going to give up on sleeping until a certain someone came back and decided to start bothering him. Asami tried to ignore the soft assault of kisses to his exposed neck, head, and face, but he could only handle it for so long before he allowed a soft noise of frustration to escape his mouth as he tried to move away from the person causing the sensations. Though all this action did was cause Takaba to give an amused chuckled as he pulled the blankets off of Asami, a sign that he really wanted the other to get up and out of bed.

"Is it such a sin to want to sleep for a while longer?" Asami questioned as he cracked one eye open to look at Takaba who was grinning at him from where he stood.

"On any other occasion I would let you sleep as much as you wanted, but you seem to have forgotten that it won't be much longer before this ship will be docking so I think that it 's a wise choice to be ready for that moment." Takaba replied, sitting down at the side of the bed closest to Asami, he brought a hand forward to run it through the other's hair, but before he got that far Asami grabbed the offending hand and bit Takaba's fingers, not hard enough to break the skin or cause a lot damage, but enough to let Takaba know that he wanted to be left alone.

Takaba winced over what Asami did but knew better then to try and remove his fingers, certain that the other would only bite down harder if he tried to do so.

"Not very good of a mood this morning I see." Takaba commented as he stared at Asami who was glaring at him while waiting for the other to let his fingers, for without them there wasn't much he could do to get the other up and out of bed.

"You may have forgotten, but it was thanks to YOU that I wasn't able to get that much sleep last night." Asami replied, finally releasing Takaba's fingers, allowing the other to give them a good look over as he sat up.

"Wasn't my fault that you kept shifting around in the bed so much." Takaba replied as he stood up, preparing to following, or at least that was the plan until the other turned to glare at with such a harsh glare that Takaba actually found himself backing up a step.

"You're not following me in here this morning." And with those finally words Asami shut the bathroom, and locked it, leaving Takaba in the bedroom to wait for the other to come out. Takaba couldn't help but grin as he took a seat at the bottom of the bed, he never knew that Asami could get so irritable before.


	29. Chapter 29

It felt rather strange to be back home again, well not quite home, but off of the ship and back into the limousine with Kirishima carting them back towards the pent house.

It wasn't all that long after they had grounded that Takaba found himself forced to answer the annoying cell phone as the phone calls seemed insistent about never stopping from coming in. He would've felt guilt over having to answer so many calls if it wasn't for the fact that Asami had fallen asleep, his arm resting against the window and his head resting against that bowed slightly forward.

Takaba couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the older man sleeping so peacefully, though he knew it was true that it was partial his fault that the older man was tired, it was nice that the other felt more like he could rest, after all it wasn't like Asami had that much to take care of in the first place in his current position.

Takaba was thankful when after about an hour of nonstop calls and having to try and talk with people who he could hardly understand what they were saying sometimes that his ear finally got a break so he could feel able to rest. Glancing out the limousine window, Takaba was able to tell by everything that they were passing by that they were almost to the pent house now, and Asami was still asleep.

Takaba still couldn't believe everything that had been going on, nor could he believe how well he and Asami were working together despite their role swap, of course Takaba knew that Asami was good at working in whatever kind of condition he was forced to be in, however Takaba didn't think that Asami really would do so well with having quite a bit of his power stripped from him just because he was no longer in his body.

Takaba however wasn't all that pleased about the position that he was in, he didn't mind doing the work that Asami typically did, what he minded was the fact that it was so tedious and long that if he really did work the way that Asami did, he would hardly get the chance to see the older man with everything that had to be done, and he was only doing half of the work that Asami typically did because Kirishima was taking care of the other half of what needed to be taken care of by order of Asami.

Paper work wasn't something that Takaba minded doing all that much, in fact he enjoyed doing it much more then he enjoyed having to see people in Asami's office, sometimes he even enjoyed doing it more then the stakeouts that he used to do when he was in his own body, because, and Takaba didn't quite understand why exactly it was, but he found that having to take care of so much paper work was rather soothing and calm, in a strange sort of way. Takaba wonder if that was what Asami felt every time that he sat in his office signing all of the papers that Kirishima handed him.

Then again, it was possible that that wasn't how Asami felt at all, considering Kirishima was actually being more merciful to Takaba then he was with his own boss, considering Asami typically took care of twice the workload that Takaba was currently doing.

When the limousine came to a stop in front of the pent house, Takaba turned in his seat to look at Asami who still appeared to be fast asleep despite the fact that the limousine had stopped. Takaba smiled as he shook his head, knowing that he was going to have to carry the older man in unless the other decided to wake up in the time that he got out of the limousine and around to his other side.

Kirishima wasn't all that thrilled about Takaba carrying the older man out of the limousine and into the pent house, but since it was obvious that Asami had no intentions of waking up any time soon, it was really the only option that was available to them, because Takaba made it clear that he wasn't going to allow Kirishima to carry Asami inside, and that if it was were to be done, the only who was going to be doing it was Takaba.

Takaba still couldn't get over exactly how light, Asami's body, well his body felt when he grabbed the older man out from the back of the limousine and placed him comfortably in his arms, making sure to be careful of the other's injured arm since it was still trying to heal.

By the time that Takaba had gone into the building, went up the elevator and into the penthouse, Asami still hadn't woken up, but rather had made himself quite comfortable snuggled in Takaba's arms, so much so that Takaba felt rather guilty when it came to dropping the older man off into his bed, because Takaba knew that despite what Asami had said to him, that if the older man wasn't planning on waking up any time soon, that it would end up being his job to make something for dinner, because there was no way that he was going to be ordering out for dinner, nor would he allow Kirishima, who had already offered to make their dinner, that was something that he wanted to take care of for himself. So once Takaba was certain that Asami was quite comfortable in bed with the covers over him so he didn't get too cold Takaba proceeded to head down to the kitchen to get on making something tasty for dinner.

Asami's head felt fuzzy when he first started waking up, making it hard for him to remember what exactly it was that he was at, even after he had fully became awake and aware, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was indeed back home and in the pent house, laying in his bed. Asami of course didn't remember getting there, so he could only guess that Takaba had carried and placed him there.

Asami stretched and buried himself in the sheets, despite sleeping for however long he had been sleeping for, Asami was still feeling rather tired, as though he could go right back to sleep without feeling fazed by the nap that he had just taken, and he probably would've considered and done so if it wasn't for the fact that smell of food suddenly assaulted his senses, food that smelled too good to be ignored.

It took Asami five minutes though to realize that, more then likely, the person causing that good smell was Takaba, in his body cooking, something that he wasn't quite all that comfortable with despite knowing that Takaba happened to be a rather good chef who made tasty food. The problem came from the fact that Takaba was using his body to cook in, something that Asami didn't really like doing all that often.

Despite coming to this realization and being rather irritated over the matter, Asami was still strongly tempted to just go back to sleep and let Takaba do whatever it was that he wanted and deal with yelling at him later. However things didn't quite work that way, and actually seemed quite bent on working against him when the bedroom door suddenly opened and Takaba came in carrying a tray with impossible good smelling food.

Asami almost wanted to fake sleeping so that he didn't have to deal with the other, just because he didn't have the energy to deal with the photographer's good mood, for what reason he wasn't certain, but Asami found himself feeling rather irritable towards the other.

However, Asami couldn't force himself to fake being asleep, because now with the food being so close to him, it was impossible to stop himself from opening his eyes to think about eating.

"I was thinking that you'd wake up once I brought this in." Takaba smiled as he set tray down on the nightstand and looked at the older man who was watching what he was doing. "How're you feeling after all of that sleep you got?" Takaba questioned as he sat next to the other on the bed.

"I still feel as though I could go right back to sleep." Asami replied as he began to carefully sit up, his arm was pretty much healed, he still just had to be some what careful that he didn't end up moving it the wrong way, because he still got quite a bit of pain when he did that.  
>"Well, it is rather late, and you obviously don't have anything to do after you're doing eating so you should go back to sleep if you can, it will only do you good at this point in time." Asami acknowledge what Takaba said with a nod of his head as he watched the other grab the tray of food and hand it to him. Takaba stared at the tray of food in his lap before glancing at Takaba when he realized it was quite obvious that the other seemed to be planning on doing nothing more then sitting there and watching him while he ate.<p>

"Are you not planning on joining me in eating dinner?" Asami questioned, as he got ready to take the first bite of the food that had been placed in front of him.

"Not right now I wasn't planning on eating. I did set aside some food for myself and was planning on eating it later, right now I'm just content sitting here and watching you eat." Takaba replied as he lay down on the bed and rolled over onto his side that he could continue watching the older man who was taking his time eating the food that had been placed in front of him.

"If you're going to waste your time doing something like that, then you might as well considering getting the work you have left done so you don't put off eating any longer then you already are." Asami told Takaba, glancing over at the boy who chuckled at what he said.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to put off eating too long, just like I don't intend to put off going to sleep too long, it's just right now I'd rather spend my time with you then doing something else so boring as working." Takaba told Asami as he rolled over on the bed some, bringing himself so that he was closer to Asami, his head almost touching the others leg.

"Such a boring thing it is just to sit here and watch me while I eat." Asami commented, not looking at the other as he continued to eat his food.

"Asami, even you should know that something such as watching you eat could never be boring, after all, everything about you is a puzzle that I still have as of yet to figure out." Takaba told the older man as he moved his head so that it was resting against his leg.

Asami almost felt the need to shiver from the simple contact, why that was he wasn't all that certain, but it was a rather uncomfortable thing for him.

Asami stopped eating for a few moments as he stared at Takaba who was looking at him with half closed eyes.

"If you're going to lay there and look at me like that, you might as well just go to sleep, its obvious that you won't have the energy to do the work that you need to do, let alone eat the meal that you made for yourself. Sleep for the time being and I'll take care of what you need to." Asami told Takaba who smiled softly at him.

"You should know that the only way I would even consider sleeping at this point in time, is if you'd agree to sleep here with me, otherwise I cannot sleep and will need to get up to finish the work that I have left." Asami stared at Takaba for a few seconds before he shook his head, trying hard not to smile as he spoke.

"Sometimes you can be the most childish person in the world when you use to be." Asami told Takaba who continued to stare at him while he finished the food on his plate.

"But you cannot deny the fact that that's the part you like most about me." Takaba told the other as he rolled over on the bed, making space for Asami to lay back down now that the other had finished eating his dinner.

Asami looked at Takaba as he curled up next to the other, but didn't attempt to argue with what the other said, because it was mutually understood thing even if it wasn't said out loud that what Takaba had just said was, without a doubt the truth. Asami really did like the childish side of Takaba, because it made the older man feel as though he really was taking care of a kid who didn't know how to handle himself.


End file.
